Unappreciated
by scatteredbrains
Summary: Greg is constantly unappreciated and taken lightly of by everyone in the CSI Lab. Later, something happens to Greg that makes the CSI team realize their mistakes, but is it already too late?
1. Situations

Chapter One-Situations  
  
"Hey Greg, do you have my results? I really need them and Grissom's gonna kill me if I don't have 'em soon." Nick said.  
  
Greg started to get angry, but he didn't want to lash out at Nick, so Greg closed his eyes, took a deep, slow breath, slapped a smile on his face, and turned to Nick.  
  
"Hey buddy, and no, I don't have your results yet, they're probably in that pile of files over there on the desk." Nick nodded and walked over to the files. "Wow Greg, last time I came in here, the stack was up to your head, and now, there are only about ten left! How do you do it? Anyway, I gotta go now, work harder, good luck, and see you later." Nick said and left the lab.  
  
Greg sighed deeply and plopped down onto his chair.  
  
"Not even a 'good job, Greg' or a 'keep up the great work, Greg' or at least a 'thanks a lot Greg, couldn't have done it without ya' man, they're all ungrateful." Greg said to himself out loud.  
  
Greg was totally stressed out, angry, frustrated, and man was he exhausted. For the past two weeks, Greg has been working way over time. Mostly eight to nine hours more, and Greg has been working so hard, that he was lucky if he even got three hours or sleep or three full meals. Greg has been sleeping one to two hours every afternoon, since he was doing night shifts. He's been skipping breakfasts and often dinner, the bad thing was that Greg's lunches were usually a few cookies or a bagel, and a few cups of coffee to keep him awake in the lab. Greg looked terrible, like he just got out from a car accident or something. His hair was just messy now, there were dark rings under his eyes, he had lost a ton of weight, his skin was really pale and cold, and he could barely think, rather do his job properly. But Greg manages to stay awake and alert whenever he's with someone, especially Grissom.  
  
"Greg, stop slacking off and get back to work! It's the time of year where the murder rates are the absolute highest!"  
  
Greg heard a voice yell, and he turned around to the source of the voice. Grissom. Greg plastered on a fake and goofy smile, and went to work again, silently muttering curses. 


	2. Putdowns

Chapter Two-Put Downs  
  
~~~Half and hour later~~~  
  
Greg was walking to Grissom's office with a few folders in his hands, he passed the break room and abruptly stopped walking when he heard his name. Greg turned towards the five figures in the break room, their backs to Greg, and it was none other than Catherine, Grissom, Sara, Nick, and Warrick.  
  
'They're talking about me.now let's hear what you have to say.' Greg thought and he quietly slipped into the break room.  
  
"Greg is so slow with the results!" Sara complained, and Greg's head immediately snapped up furiously, but decided to hear the whole thing out first. "I agree, and what is with that kid's mind? Coming up with all these stupid and lame jokes." Catherine said angrily, and Greg's hear cracked. "Greg's just new with this stuff." Nick said, and Greg smiled. 'At least ol'Nick is standing up for me.' "Oh, who am I kidding? Greg is just our little lab rat! Sara, maybe if you whip him up a bit, he'll become our loyal servant, seeing as how he's always doing the goo-goo eyes to ya." Nick joked cruelly, and Greg's heart shattered instantly. "What? No way! I wouldn't go out with that freak even if my life depended on it!" Sara said. "How 'bout you, Warrick? What do you think about this whole Greg thing?" Grissom asked. "Well, you guys basically said it all, and before Greg was a CSI, he was just so damn annoying. And now that he is a CSI, he is even more annoying!" Grissom nodded. "I caught Greg slacking off today, he probably slacks off when we're not with him. Maybe it's finally time to find another lab technician.someone who can actually do his job without and punk attitude." Greg had heard enough, he sadly slipped back out of the break room and headed towards Grissom's office to drop off the folders, unaware that a pair of eyes was watching him from afar. 


	3. Kidnapped

Chapter Three-Kidnapped  
  
~~~Two hours later~~~  
  
Greg was partly relieved that he could finally go home, he had just worked 10 minutes overtime, and he still couldn't believe what he had heard in the break room. his self-esteem was extremely low right now, he was tired beyond imagination, and luckily, he had finished all that had to be done, or he would need to work about a few hours overtime again. Greg took off his lab jacket, put it into his locker, and closed the locker door shut.  
  
'Damn it, I didn't know they felt that way.maybe I do need a new job.' Greg thought sadly.  
  
Even as Greg was walking out of the CSI building, he didn't feel any better. Greg walked through the parking lot, and to his car, Greg opened the door and slipped onto the driver's seat. He put the keys into the ignition, and was about to start the car when suddenly, a wet cloth was stuffed over his face from behind him. Startled, Greg started to try to remove the cloth, but because Greg was taken by surprise, and he was tired as hell, he had no more strength, and he lost his chance. The noxious liquid he inhaled caused him to choke a bit, and he realized that it was chloroform.  
  
"Just stop moving, Greg, it'll be easier for the both of us." A man said. "How do y-you know m-my na-name? What.do you.want." Greg whispered as the drug finally took over his system.  
  
Greg stopped moving, the tight grip around his face was released, and Greg slumped down, unconscious.  
  
~~~In the CSI building~~~  
  
"Where's Greg?" Nick asked Grissom. "His shift is over, he left a while ago." "Oh, whatever then, see ya, Gris." "And where exactly are you going?" "Home" Nick replied innocently. "Your shift is over now?" Grissom asked suspiciously. Nick groaned. "No.ah, fine, fine, back to work I go. But I'm leaving as soon as my shift ends, which is in.half an hour." Grissom smiled. "Then goodbye to you in half and hour, Nick." Nick shook his head and left Grissom's office.  
  
~~~Where Greg is~~~  
  
Greg moaned as he slowly awoke, unfortunately, all he saw was darkness.  
  
"Where am I?" Greg asked to no one in particular. "You're in ol' Nick's apartment, Greg." Greg's head snapped up at the voice. "Wh-who are you? Why.why am I in.in Nick's ap-apartment?" Greg asked in a fearful voice. The man laughed menacingly. "Oh Greg, I love it when you're scared, it just makes my day seeing you shudder. That's like a reward for kidnapping you." Greg started to shake. "Y-you sick.you sick bastard!" The man smirked and slammed a wooden stick at Greg's head. Greg's eyes widened, rolled back, and he fell unconscious, the back of his head bleeding. "This is gonna be fun." The man said smugly.  
  
A/N: Yay! Thanx a lot for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Review please!!! Oh, and if any of you have any suggestions of how you might want the story to go on, please feel free to tell me, I'm open to anything. Cause I might just go with my original story plan, or I could basically alter your ideas. Thanx!!!! I love Greg!!! =D 


	4. Discoveries

Chapter Four-Discoveries  
  
~~~An hour later~~~  
  
Nick finally arrived home after working half an hour overtime at the CSI building.  
  
"Stupid Sara, shoving more work in my face right when I leave." Nick muttered angrily.  
  
Once he opened his apartment door, his eyes widened, and was about to yell when someone from behind knocked Nick down unconscious. The man smirked, walked over to the ground near the table, picked up the body, walked out the door, and out of the apartment building totally unnoticed.  
  
~~~When Nick woke up~~~  
  
Nick moaned painfully and rubbed the back of his head. It took a few minutes before he started to remember everything. Right after Nick remembered what he saw, he started to panic, he was going to run out of his apartment, when something caught his eyes. A pool of blood on the floor near the table. Nick felt tears starting to fall from his eyes, then he went over to his phone shakily, and dialed the CSI number.  
  
"Catherine here." "Cath-Cath?" Nick stuttered. "Nick? What's going on? Why are you stuttering?" Catherine heard a choked sob on the other line. "It.it's Greg.I.I saw hi-him.in my apartment.he.he was lying th-there on th- the ground.Oh my God, Catherine.Greg was bleeding!" Nick blurted out. "What? What are you talking about? Nick?" "Y-yea?" "Okay, I need you to calm down, do some breathing or whatever. Nick, tell me, is Greg in your apartment right now?" "N-no.I just see s-some blood, and when I ca-came home a w-while ago, I.I saw Greg o-on the ground ble-bleeding.and he.he looked as if he was dead." Catherine closed her eyes in disappointment. "Okay.Nick, I'm gonna call the police and all of us are going to come to your apartment, and we're gonna check out what happened, alright?" "Okay.please hu-hurry, Cath." "Alright, hang in there, Nick, we'll be right there." Catherine hung up the phone, sighed, and quickly started to contact everyone.  
  
A/N: Hehe, sorry, I know it's really short, but hey, it's them actually finding out that Greg was there.lol, I'm being weird.anyway, thanx SO much for the reviews!!! It's really encouraging me to write more! Lol! Thanx all! Lady Lenna 


	5. Missing, Regret, and Longing

Chapter Five-Missing, Regret, and Longing  
  
~~~Two hours later, back at the CSI building~~~  
  
"Okay, so Greg was definitely kidnapped by someone, we found his car still in this parking lot with the keys in the ignition." Sara said.  
  
"Greg doesn't look like the type who would have enemies." Warrick said.  
  
"Well, in this line of work, you never really know. Besides, we have to admit, we don't really know Greg at all, sure, we know his name and age, but we don't know how he acts and feels about certain things. Hell, we don't even know his birthday, much less what he does when he's not working!" Catherine said.  
  
For a few moments, there was only silence in Grissom's office.  
  
"Anyway, back to the case, Nick said that he was knocked out right after he saw Greg bleeding on the ground. The only traces of blood was the pool near the table." Warrick said.  
  
"Where is Nick anyway?" Sara asked.  
  
"He's at the hospital, getting checked up about his physical and emotional state. After what he saw, he's pretty shook up." Warrick said.  
  
"So, this is what we've got so far. First, the person kidnaps Greg in his car, then brings Greg to Nick's apartment to.hurt Greg? Now, that's the thing I don't get, why would the person bring Greg to Nick's apartment? Why not just do whatever he wants to Greg on the streets, where it would be less.noticeable." Grissom asked.  
  
"Maybe the kidnapper wants to be noticed." Sara suggested.  
  
"Well, we don't know, Nick doesn't remember how Greg was positioned on the ground, he only said that all he remembers is Greg on the ground, blood underneath him, and a head wound. Then, Nick said that he felt a sharp pain in his head, and he guesses that he passed out, and once he woke up, Greg was gone, but the blood was still there on the ground." Catherine said.  
  
"Oh, we also found a wooden stick thrown behind the couch." Sara added.  
  
"Good, did any of you run it through CODIS?" Grissom asked. Everyone was silent, Grissom closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Things really are starting to change here without Greg.for the worse.we don't even remember to give our lab technician the evidence we got." Grissom said wearily.  
  
"I miss his stupid face." Sara whispered.  
  
"I miss his lame jokes." Catherine said sadly. Grissom raised an eyebrow at her and the others.  
  
"What? Oh, that, I guess we were all.having a bad day, looking for someone to blame.I do find some of his jokes funny sometimes, he's a real charmer." Catherine said.  
  
"Yea, and I miss his non-stop yammering and know-it-all look. Greg actually isn't annoying at all.I just don't know how to handle it.he's so damn nice to me. No one has ever been so nice to me like that, it's not uncomfortable.but it just feels.different.new to me." Warrick said sadly.  
  
"And I, I was also having a bad.week.with all the murders this season, I just kept on piling work on Greg, never giving him a break. He has been working a seventeen-hour shift, or more, for the past two weeks. I didn't mean to say what I said back there either, no one could ever replace Greg, he's hardworking, listens to his superiors, fast with the results, and friendly.where can you get that?" Grissom said.  
  
Then, silence fell upon the four CSIs again. Unknown to them, a woman had been listening to their conversation, the woman clenched her fists tightly, and her heart was boiling with anger, sadness, and pity. A while later, she swiftly walked away, out of the CSI building, and drove away in her car outside.  
  
A/N: well, well, well, I wonder who the woman is.is she an accomplice with Greg's kidnapper? Why was she eavesdropping on the CSIs? Hmm.I wonder.lol! Thanx again for the reviews, everyone!!! More is GREATLY appreciated!! ^ _ - (winks). 


	6. Realization and a Familiar Face

Chapter Six-Realization and a Familiar Face  
  
~~~Where Greg is~~~  
  
"Hey Greggy, you awake?"  
  
Greg moaned painfully and moved to rub the back of his head when he noticed that his hands were bound together behind the chair that he was sitting on, and there were blindfolds covering his eyes.  
  
"What the hell?" Then, Greg groaned and started to panic. "Oh no..."  
  
The kidnapper smirked.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Greg."  
  
"L-look," Greg took a deep breath and got hold of his inner courage.  
  
"Look, w-who are you, and what do you want from me? I don't have money, I'm a poor guy!"  
  
"Aww, don't you remember me, Greg? I was your best bud!" Greg tried to match the man's voice to anyone he might've met before. Right when Greg almost remembered, he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen, then he realized what had happened to him, and Greg started to feel tears falling from his eyes.  
  
"Damn you, you sick son of a bitch, you...you..."  
  
Greg said through clenched teeth. The man laughed menacingly.  
  
"Oh, so you remember what happened, now did you, Greg? Doesn't it feel good Greggy boy? Didn't you like it?"  
  
The man walked right next to Greg and whispered into his ear.  
  
"I could always do it again. Wouldn't you like it?"  
  
Greg winced and started to whimper. Just then, the door opened, and a squeal interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Aw, hell, darlin', don't you remember when I told you NOT to do that anymore?" The man said angrily.  
  
"Sorry suga, I forgot, I was so excited! Won't you forgive me, sugar pie?"  
  
A woman's voice said, like she was a child, then, the man and the woman started to talk quietly amongst themselves.  
  
'Waitaminute!' Greg thought, as a light bulb turned on in his mind.  
  
'I know that voice! I've heard it before from somewhere...but who is it? Damn it, Greg, think!' Greg thought.  
  
A while later, Greg heard the door open and close again. Then, Greg heard footsteps headed towards him, he shuddered, thinking it was the man again. A few minutes later, someone ripped the blindfolds off of Greg's eyes, and he squinted at the sudden bright light.  
  
"Hey suga, you remember me?"  
  
Greg slowly opened his eyes, and suddenly, they grew wide as he remembered who the woman in front of him was.  
  
A/N: Wow, thanx everybody, for your encouraging reviews!!! I hope that you'll write more!!! =D Thanx, Blaze, for telling me about the "..." thing, five dots works!!! Cheers! 


	7. Identities

Chapter Seven-Identities  
  
"Oh my God! You're that girl!" Greg said disbelievingly, and the red-haired girl giggled.  
  
"Glad you remember me, time is running out, so, to make my point, I'm just gonna say a few things. Okay, because you saved my life from before, I owe you one, so I'm gonna help you get out of here. First, I'm gonna go tell your friends at the CSI building everything I know, the police will come, get you outta here, put Ricky in jail for life, and we'll all live happily ever after."  
  
"Ricky? Rick Johnson? Rick Johnson who is a stalker, kidnapper, rapist and burglar, Rick Johnson?" Greg said, looking more scared than ever.  
  
"Yea...that's the one, he's the guy who kidnapped you, and uh..."  
  
"Raped me..." Greg said sadly for her, the woman nodded slowly and sighed.  
  
"He raped you, I'm sorry, I didn't know that he was gonna do that, if I knew, I would've tried to stop him. Anyway, and then he brought you here right now. He's planning to slowly kill you, Greg, what if Ricky finds out about me? You know how smart he is, that Ricky, a genius, I tell you. But I will get the police here, don't you worry, Greg Sanders."  
  
Silence fell upon the two of them.  
  
"I'm sorry, what's your name again? I don't really remember." The woman giggled again.  
  
"No sweat, my name is Nikki, Nikki O'Reily." Greg smiled.  
  
"That's right, I remember now."  
  
"Look, I have to go now, Greg, before Ricky comes back. I'm sorry I can't untie you, Greg, it would only raise suspicions, just pretend that you never talked to me. I'll be back soon."  
  
Nikki said, put Greg's blindfolds back on, and swiftly walked out the door. Greg sighed heavily. He was scared out of his wits, Rick had already...invaded him, and Greg knew that Rick wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he did something to piss off Rick.  
  
"He's a dangerous man." Greg said to himself. Now that Greg was alone, he started to feel the impact of everything that had happened to him, he shook a bit and began to sob softly. Greg felt so different now...so dirty and hated by everyone, especially his so-called friends.  
  
(Remember ppl, Greg doesn't know that the CSI team regretted what they said about him from before, so Greg still feels very sad)  
  
'After this, everything's gonna be different...' Greg thought to himself.  
  
A/N: see how nice I am, two chapters in one day! Lol! Reviews plz!!! I know it's short, but doesn't it intrigue you? Short is good, more cliffhangers! Lol! =D 


	8. Another Confession and Arrival

Chapter Eight-Another Confession and Arrival  
  
~~~CSI building~~~  
  
"So, what's happenin' around here? Any word on Greg?" a voice called. The four CSIs turned to see Nick.  
  
"Nick? What are you doing here? Don't you need time off?" Sara asked. Nick smiled warmly.  
  
"Naw, I just needed a few hours to calm myself down, but I'm fine now." Nick replied.  
  
"Here, I even got a doctor's note." Nick gave Grissom the note.  
  
"Nick, it says that you still have emotional problems, your physical condition is fine, and the doctor INSISTED that you NOT work. But since you were SO determined to help us find Greg, he let you come back." Grissom said.  
  
"Well...I feel so guilty...look guys, yesterday, when I was bad-mouthing Greg, I really didn't mean it. I love Greg like a brother, it's just that, that day, and there was a case that I was working on. Five little girls were sexually assaulted, then murdered, and that just really got to me. I mean...I don't know how many grieving parents who had their kids' future planned out for them I can face! It just...I got so damn pissed off about the raping psycho."  
  
"Did you catch the guy?" Warrick asked, sharing Nick's anger.  
  
"Hell yea, if we didn't, I would've lost it...and it's all thanks to...Greg. He's the one who found the fingerprints on each of the girls' shirt tags, and he matched it all to one person. It's all thanks to Greg...who is kidnapped..." The CSIs missed their lab technician very much, the lab was just so dull and quiet now, not a joke or a laugh.  
  
Suddenly, a pretty red-haired woman rushed through the doors of the CSI building, and before anyone could do anything, she rushed into one of the elevators, and went up a few floors. After the elevator reached its destination, the woman ran around the floor trying to find a certain CSI team. She knew that she was probably being tailed by security, but one minute later, the woman found all of them in the break room. The red-haired woman pushed through the glass doors and yelled.  
  
"Before you do anything, you should know that I really know where Greg Sanders is!" The CSI team turned to her swiftly, just as two security guards came and started to drag the woman out the door.  
  
"Wait! Hold on! Let go of her!" Sara yelled, the security guards stopped and let go of the woman.  
  
"Thank you, it was an honest mistake, I'll take care of it later." Grissom assured the guards. The guards looked to each other, nodded, and left. The woman sighed and brushed her clothes with her hands.  
  
"So, who are you, and what do you know about Greg?" Nick asked.  
  
A/N: Lol! Oh my, look how short this chapter is!!! Don't worry, that's exactly y I posted ANOTHER chapter, just for your sakes! Thanx for all ur reviews!!! Plz continue reading AND reviewing!! Lol! =D 


	9. History

Chapter Nine-History  
  
The red-haired woman sighed.  
  
"My name is Nikki, Nikki O'Reily. Well, a few weeks ago, Greg-uh...Mr. Sanders saved me from a car on the road. I could've died, I was drunk, I wandered onto the road, and I didn't notice the oncoming truck, and suddenly, this guy, Greg, just comes out of nowhere, and pushed me away, back onto the sidewalk with him. Afterwards, we introduced each other, and...I could've died! I would always be in his debt, I mean, if I died, no one would support my family back in London. Anyway, I'm 29 years old, I just came to Las Vegas three weeks ago to look for a new job. Then, this man approaches me and asks me if I wanted a job. Of course, I agreed, but when I found out that they were planning to kidnap and kill people, I started to back out of the business. Until they told me..."  
  
"They? I thought it was only one man." Warrick asked.  
  
"Yea, there were two men, one is the mastermind behind all of this, his name is Nigel, but I'm not sure about his last name. And the other one who approached me, his name is Rick Johnson, and I heard from Greg that he's go quite a reputation as a criminal."  
  
"Yea, he does, Rick Johnson, you say? And the mastermind is Nigel...does the last name Crane sound familiar to you?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Uh, I'm not sure...I think so, I don't know. But anyway, when I heard that they were planning to get Greg Sanders, my lifesaver, I pulled myself into the job even more, so I could help Greg from getting killed." Nikki replied.  
  
"Well, you said that you knew where Greg is right now, right?" A voice asked from behind, the group turned around to see Brass.  
  
"What? You can't do an interview without your detective!" Brass smiled warmly and winked, and the CSIs looked at him oddly.  
  
"Well, uh...that's why I came, Greg is in a broken down warehouse, but I don't know what it's called, but I do know the way there. We have to go now, before Ricky goes back for Greg. He went out for just a while, I drove here, you guys have to call the police and go there with me." Nikki said.  
  
"Do we trust you?" Brass asked.  
  
"Well, I believe her...it's better than nothing at all." Grissom said, and the others nodded.  
  
"Right, I'll contact the SWAT team." Brass said, and left. Nikki smiled.  
  
"Great, follow my car, we have to go now, there's not much time left."  
  
Then, they all rushed out of the CSI building and into their respective cars, along the way, all five CSIs were thinking of the same thing.  
  
'I'm so sorry, Greg, please be all right."  
  
A/N: Oh my, another short chapter! Lol, sorry bout that, guys! But don't worry, the next two chapters are gonna be really long...well, longer than usual, anyway! Lol! Plz keep on reviewing! They're greatly appreciated!! =D Peace out, dudes and dudettes! 


	10. Mind Games, Arrivals, and Shot

Chapter Ten-Mind Games, Arrivals, and Shot  
  
~~~Back where Greg is~~~  
  
Greg sat in the chair, tired and hungry, wondering when Rick would come back to do whatever he would do to him. Awhile later, Greg heard the door open and then close with a squeak, and he instinctively tensed up.  
  
"Hey Greg, it's me, do you remember me?" A voice whispered into his ear, and Greg jumped and shuddered in surprise.  
  
"I would remember your voice from anywhere...Nigel Crane." Greg choked out and Nigel laughed menacingly.  
  
"So glad you remember."  
  
"What do you want?" Greg asked, quivering.  
  
"Why don't you go stalk Nick again?"  
  
"Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you, Greg?" Nigel said louder.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I heard those CSIs badmouth you, Greg, especially that Nick Stokes, he's pretending to be your friend, just like the others. But me, I'm different, I wanna help you, not use you."  
  
"Shut up, you bastard." Greg said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, Greg, obviously, you're hurtin'! I mean, you've been used, dissed, kidnapped, beat, raped by Rick Johnson in Nick's apartment, and now, you're with me! What a nightmare, huh? But I know what's hurtin' you most, it's your so-called friends who finally admitted how much they...hate you."  
  
"I said SHUT THE HELL UP, you psycho!" Greg yelled as tears started to form in his eyes, but Nigel ignored Greg.  
  
"You know, Greg, I know you more than you think, I've stalked you before...before Nick. So, I know a lot about you." Greg stiffened.  
  
"I just never made my move on you, I wanted to play around with you, get to know you, then save you for later, which is now. From what I know about you, I know that you have never ever trusted ANYONE the way you trust Nick and the others, not in your entire life! Especially not after you witnessed your whole family get shot to death by a burglar, and not after your pretty little girlfriend got raped, got AIDS, and died...when you were studying in that little university a few years ago! You believed in the CSIs, but then, you just never knew how much they despised of you. They betrayed you, Greg, they befriended you, and Nick, he practically became your brother! You built such a strong wall around your hear to prevent from caring about people before, and the more you knew them, the more the wall broke down. But now, after hearing those bad things, you feel depressed, sad, unwanted, hated, and your heart and soul has completely...shattered." Nigel said smugly.  
  
"Damn you." Greg said coldly, tears pouring out of his eyes.  
  
'Damn him...that bastard knows nothing! He doesn't know! He's wrong! No!' Greg thought angrily to himself, but he knew that what Nigel said was right, hell, EVERTHING that Nigel had said about him was right. Greg had trusted the CSIs, he gave his heart to them, but now...there was nothing for him anymore.  
  
'Not ever.' Greg thought sadly. Nigel's smirk grew wider as he noticed Greg's tears and sudden silence.  
  
'So I AM right.' Nigel thought to himself. Just then, his cell phone rang.  
  
"What is it?" Nigel asked.  
  
"Boss, the police are coming here, right now." Rick Johnson said on the other line, and Nigel's smirk grew even wider, if that was possible.  
  
"Good, get the car ready, Johnson, meet me at the back in 15 minutes."  
  
"Are you sure, boss? Don't you wanna leave now?"  
  
"No, I'm sure, just meet me at the back in 15."  
  
"Okay, boss." Rick said, and Nigel hung up. Greg heard the phone call, but he didn't care where he went anymore. Nigel stood in front of Greg, back facing Greg, shielding him from being seen by whoever came through the door to the room.  
  
"Greg, if you don't want to live with this emotional pain, then squish yourself into the center of the chair as best you can, and lift up your legs onto the seat, so you'd be shaped like a ball on a chair." Greg thought about this, and he obeyed, then, suddenly, the SWAT team and the CSIs barged through the door, but they stopped at the doorway when they saw Nigel Crane standing in front of a chair.  
  
"Crane! Where is Greg?" Nick yelled. Nigel smirked.  
  
"Oh, Nick! Better already?" Nick was partly confused by this question, so he ignored it.  
  
"Where is Greg Sanders?" Brass demanded.  
  
"Greg Sanders has been transported to another location, Rick Johnson took him away."  
  
"What? Where?" Catherine asked.  
  
"What makes you think I'm gonna tell you? Besides, Rick took him, I don't know where Greg is anymore." Nigel said.  
  
"Liar!" Sara yelled.  
  
"Try me, why don't you shoot me? I'll definitely feel much better." Nigel said.  
  
"Oh, you have no idea how much I would love to." Nick snarled.  
  
"Go ahead, Nick, shoot me! Did you know that I told Rick Johnson to rape Greg? And guess what, he did! At your apartment! Isn't that hilarious?!" Nigel yelled, and behind him, Greg flinched at the memory.  
  
The CSIs gasped in terror, and sent murderous stares at Nigel, while swearing in flying colours at him, even Grissom. (Yes, even Grissom.)  
  
"Oh my God." Sara whispered, horrified.  
  
"Bastard!" Nick whispered.  
  
"You psychotic asshole! How could you be so heartless and cruel?" Catherine snarled.  
  
"F**kin' asshole!" Warrick cursed.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Brass said.  
  
"Damn him." Grissom said.  
  
"Shoot him, Nick." Brass said coldly. The CSIs looked at Brass in shock.  
  
"I could care less about me career right now, he hurt Greg in the worst way possible, Greg, our youngest member in the whole CSI department!" Then, the CSIs agreed, all of them, and a little bit of Grissom (hehe, yes, Grissom again), and Nigel grinned even more.  
  
"No, Brass, I choose to make this shot of my own free will." Nick said, he held out his gun, and aimed it at Nigel's heart. Just then, Grissom saw something wiggling behind Nigel, it was a shoe. Grissom immediately recognized the shoe, his eyes widened as he figured out what Nigel had planned. Then, Nick pulled the trigger of his gun just as Grissom held out his hand and yelled.  
  
"No Nick, don't!!!" Nick reacted instantly, and he altered the destination of his bullet, but it was already too late, the shot was fired anyway.  
  
BANG!  
  
A/N: Oh my! What DOES Nigel have planned?? Hehe, CLIFFHANGER!!!! Sorry, guys, but I just love to write cliffhangers! Gets all of you hooked up! Don't you agree?? Lol! Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated!!!! Plz review more!!!! How did you like this chapter anyway?? Long enough? The next chapter is kinda shorter though, whatever, peace out! =D 


	11. Mistake and Escaped

Chapter Eleven-Mistake and Escaped  
  
Everyone watched helplessly as the bullet was shot, and unexpectantly, Nigel suddenly dove away to the side. And to everyone's horror, Greg was exposed, sitting on a chair, the bullet hit Greg on the left shoulder, and went through, implanting itself into the wall. Greg yelled in shock and pain as the force pushed Greg and the chair back against the wall (he was sitting right in front of the wall, so, he didn't fall back THAT far.) Nick stood with his gun still in his hand, eyes wide and mouth open. Warrick's eyes widened in shock, and Sara covered her mouth with her hands, eyes watering. Catherine dropped her gun onto the floor in horror, Brass' eyes and mouth was wide, and Grissom closed his eyes in disappointment and failure. While Nigel stood up, pulled out his own gun, and aimed it right at Greg's head, a smug smile on his face.  
  
"Oh Nick, Nick, Nick! Why did you just shoot your best friend?" Nigel said, and he ripped Greg's blindfolds off. Greg had heard this, he opened his eyes to reveal his hurt expression, Greg didn't want to believe it, but that was the truth. Greg could see that Nick had his gun still pointed at him.  
  
"Nick...you...why did you..." Greg's eyes went wide, tears pouring down his face, and he looked away, anger, pain, and sorrow tugged at his heart, the emotions consumed his external pain, and it was momentarily forgotten.  
  
"I knew you hated me, but...I never knew that you'd...that you would want to get rid of me...forever! I hate you, you bastard!" Greg said coldly, his teeth clenched tight in anger.  
  
"No! I don't hate you...Greg...I'm so-" Nick started, but was cut off by Nigel.  
  
"Don't lie, Stokes, Greg heard you loud and clear in the break room that night, you and Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, and Sara!" The CSIs looked at Nigel with questioning eyes, but a second later, they remembered everything, and they finally realized that Greg had heard them insulting him. Nigel still held the gun at Greg's head, as he untied Greg.  
  
"Let's go, Greggy boy, time to go." Greg winced at the pain in his shoulder, which was bleeding heavily, but he obeyed, and started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Don't talk and don't touch Greg, or I will blow his head off." Nigel sneered, and the CSIs and SWAT teams didn't dare to move. Nigel and Greg walked out of the room, through the abandoned warehouse, out the back, followed by the CSIs, and saw Rick Johnson waiting in the car. Just before Greg got into the car, he looked with ice-cold eyes at Nick and the others.  
  
"I know when I'm not wanted, I trusted all of you, I loved all of you like a family. But I guess only I feel that way...well...felt that way." Then, Greg got into the car with Nigel, he closed the door, but before they left, Nigel rolled down the window.  
  
"I hope you know, I am going to kill Greg anyway, and much more, if you know what I mean, even though he's gonna die by blood loss from that gunshot wound of his. Goodbye CSIs, I win this game." Nigel smiled wickedly, rolled up the window, and they drove off, leaving five distraught CSIs, one detective, and many pitying and confused SWAT teams and police officers behind.  
  
A/N: Reviews plz!!! I know this chapter is short, but the next chapter will be longer! So stick around! =D 


	12. Destination, Guilt, and Waiting

"Blaze"= isn't writing fanfiction all about your own imagination? So, I think that some people should be out of character! It just helps the story more, u'know? That's the beauty of this website! You can make up your own stuff! =D  
  
Chapter Twelve-Destinations, Guilt, and Waiting  
  
~~~In the car where Greg is in~~~  
  
"Where is Nikki?" Rick Johnson asked Nigel Crane.  
  
"I dunno, when I got back, she wasn't there anymore. She probably chickened out, or maybe she saw the Greg here, had no chance of escaping, so she went off on another one of her shopping sprees." Nigel said.  
  
"Probably...we should tell her where we're going, that is, if she's still in for the job." Rick suggested.  
  
"All right, if she doesn't call you by midnight, we'll call her. You have her number, don't you, Johnson?"  
  
"Yea, all right then boss. So, where are we going?"  
  
"Well, I got a friend at the bar near the center of Vegas...the Shangrila...we can get a room there."  
  
"There are rooms in bars?" Nigel stared at him and grinned.  
  
"At THAT bar, yes there is, my criminal buddy uses it for his own kidnappings."  
  
"Huh, that's interesting...so, what are we gonna do with Sanders' wound? We gonna let him bleed to death before we even get a chance to touch him?" Rick asked.  
  
"Eh, we'll let him bleed for now, and when we get to the bar, we'll tend to it...or not. But no worries, he's not gonna die before that, I'll make sure of that." Nigel replied confidently.  
  
As the conversation went on, Greg was sitting in the back seat, paying absolutely no attention to his kidnappers. Instead, Greg was staring out the window, not really looking at anything, many thoughts and questions were racing through Greg's mind like a freight train. He knew that he was going to die, it was just a matter of time, and he just didn't care anymore, since no one cared about him in this world. Greg's parents had died when he was a kid, while his older sister and him had gone out, and later, his sister couldn't take the life anymore, and she committed suicide, with no one left to comfort him. All of Greg's foster families had shunned and hated him, until he was old enough to take care of himself, and throughout his college years, he didn't dare to make any friends. He always kept to himself and every night of his life, nightmares and rancid visions of his dead family always plagued his dreams.  
  
That is, until he met the CSIs, now they brought at least one smile to his face everyday. Greg trusted them, loved them like the family he never had, until they betrayed him. Until Greg had found out how they really felt, and soon enough, a wave of tears rushed out from Greg's eyes, trailing down his tear-stained face, dropping onto the seat and mixing with the crimson blood pouring out of his gunshot wound.  
  
~~~Back at the CSI building~~~  
  
"I can't believe I shot Greg...I shot Greg...I shot him...my best friend...my brother...our lab technician...Greg Sanders..." Nick was mumbling coherently to no one in particular. He was in the break room with Catherine and Warrick trying to comfort him and themselves. Catherine was crying a bit.  
  
"God, Warrick, why didn't we see him in the break room with us? How could we not have noticed? If only we knew...I wouldn't have...I wouldn't have..." Catherine burst into tears.  
  
"I know, Cath, I wouldn't have said what I said either. I didn't know that Greg trusted us so much...I never really paid that much attention to him. We weren't close, not like brother, but we were friends..." Warrick said and scoffed.  
  
"Some friend I was...I didn't even bother to say 'hi' to him every time I saw him...God...I'm such a..."  
  
"No! Warrick, God, no don't say it! You are not to blame, not at all! I am to blame! I never even said 'thank you' to Greg whenever he gave me results for a case! I never said anything..." Then, Catherine started to cry again as Warrick sighed and looked distant.  
  
Grissom was in his office, telling Brass everything that had happened that horrible night, and how much they all regretted everything that they had said. While Sara stood in the lab, well, Greg's DNA lab, looking around. She was remembering the funny and stupid things that Greg had done in here where he was waiting for the results from the evidence given to him by the CSIs.  
  
Sara choked a sob, then, she knelt down, holding onto a framed picture, that she owned, with all the CSIs, and Greg in it. It was taken a few months ago, when the team had solved a huge homicide case, and they had decided to go out to celebrate. In the picture, Grissom and Sara were at the side of the group, arms crossed and smiling brightly. Nick and Greg were at the front, knelt down, Greg with his peace sign and goofy smile, and Nick with his usual grin and a wink. While Catherine and Warrick stood behind them, making a cool face and a back to back pose, arms crossed. Sara remembered that day so clearly, it was the happiest time that she'd had in a very long time, and they had so much fun that day.  
  
Nikki was just sitting in the break room with Nick, Catherine, and Warrick, watching them...pitying them.  
  
'Waitaminute, we still have a chance! I don't think that Ricky or Nigel saw me when they drove away...maybe...just maybe...we still have a shot at this! But...I should wait until they're all...cried out...' Nikki thought, now, just staring at the clock.  
  
'7:35pm...I wonder how long this is gonna take...'  
  
A/N: Well, I told you, this is a longer chapter! Please review!!! Thanks a bunch for everyone who reviewed me!!! =D 


	13. One last chance and a brutal beating

Chapter Thirteen-One last chance and a brutal beating  
  
~~~At the CSI building~~~  
  
Now, everyone was in Grissom's office, tears gone, but still held a straight yet sad face. Nikki sat in the corner, uncomfortable with the unnatural silence that filled the room. After a few minutes, Nikki looked at the clock, she suddenly lost her patience, stood up from her chair, and yelled at the CSIs.  
  
"Are all of you just gonna sit here and sulk? Cause if you still wanna save Greg, then I suggest we do something instead of sitting here! We're wasting a lot of time right now, and it's not gonna help us find Greg! It's already 9:00pm! I know you're all sad and depressed and all but HELLO! The fact is that Greg is still kidnapped, and...and...well, if you wanna see Greg alive, if you wanna apologize to him, if you want him to forgive you, then I suggest that all of you should get up off your butts and form a plan B to rescue Greg! You can't just sit here feeling sorry for yourselves, and expect Greg to come back alive and well, smiling and forgiving! Now if you aren't gonna get up, I'll get Greg out of there myself!" Nikki was fuming and started to head out the door.  
  
"Wait! People, she's right...we can't just sit here and do nothing, when there is so much that we can do to find Greg! We can't just give up so easily! We have to find Greg!" Grass said, he got nods of approval and determination from Catherine, Warrick, Grissom, and Sara, but Nick just kept staring out into space.  
  
"Nick?" Catherine waved a hand in front of his face, and Nick suddenly turned sad and tear-filled eyes to Catherine. Catherine gasped as she saw Nick's guilty and depressed expression and she understood everything.  
  
"Oh Nick...it's not your fault that you shot Greg...it was an accident! All of us should've been more observant, we should've seen Greg! But that bastard, Nigel Crane, he tricked us, Nick, he tricked all of us! It was a mistake...a mistake that should never have happened, but did..." Catherine comforted Nick.  
  
"Yea, man, don't beat yourself up about it...we all feel guilty, especially when Greg heard us insulting him...but we need to get over it man." Warrick said. Then, Sara put a hand on Nick's shoulder.  
  
"Right now, getting Greg back is our first priority."  
  
"Mistakes are always made in our lives, some bigger, some smaller, but by making mistakes, we can learn from it, and we evolve, and become a better and smarter person." Grissom added, and Nick's eyes shone brightly with relief and determination.  
  
"I made a really bad mistake, but you're all right...getting Greg back is our first priority...so let's get to it!" Nick said strongly. Nikki smiled at the CSIs' conscious comeback.  
  
"Glad you all finally understand! Now, I've got a plan that just might work." The CSIs (and Brass) looked at her with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Now, back at the warehouse, I'm 100% sure that neither Ricky nor Nigel saw me...they probably think I went shopping or something...I tend to do that sometimes, and since they didn't see me, we still have one last chance of rescuing Greg! Now, I plan to call Ricky on his cell, to ask for their location, he will give it to me, cause I know that they don't know that I contacted you guys. Then, I can wear a wire or something, and when I give a signal or whatever, you guys can barge in and save both me and Greg!" Nikki said excitedly.  
  
"That is a good plan...but wouldn't Rick or Nigel suspect how we knew they were at the warehouse from before?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Nope, I've made sure to act like I'm queer, a shopaholic, and unresponsible ever since they gave me this job, yet a useful gal! In other words, they wouldn't think that I would be smart enough to do something like that." Nikki smiled at her own wit.  
  
"Alright, well, Ms. Nikki, your plan will probably work, but it might not, depending on the location." Brass said.  
  
"Well, let's get to work, even though we aren't the FBI, I'm sure we could take a few hours off being CSIs to save our fellow lab technician, don't you think?" Nick asked, and Brass smiled.  
  
"I'm sure all of you can, since you've had training in that particular area, I'm sure you could...only for a couple of hours though." Brass replied. The CSIs smiled brightly.  
  
'We'll get you back, Greg, I promise...just hang in there.' Nick thought to himself.  
  
'Oh God, please make this mission work! It's our last chance...' Nikki prayed in her mind.  
  
~~~At the bar where Greg is~~~  
  
"Did ya like that, Greggy boy?" Rick said smugly as he kicked Greg on the stomach, hard.  
  
Greg coughed out blood, his face was all bruised and bloody, his leg was broken, many of his ribs were broken, and the gunshot wound on Greg's shoulder had started to bleed again...now, less than before. They had arrived at the bar 15 minutes ago, and once Rick and Nigel had dragged Greg into the room where previous people had been kept by kidnappers, they took turns beating Greg. First, it was Nigel, he was responsible for the wounds on Greg's face and some of Greg's broken ribs. Then, Rick came along, he was stronger and more brutal, he broke some of Greg's other ribs and Greg's leg, pushing him here and there, against the walls, and throwing Greg onto the ground.  
  
But Greg didn't seem to care anymore, he welcomed death, though he felt the pain and agony of the injuries, Greg rejoiced at every punch and kick that hit him. A few kicks later, Rick grew tired and bored at Greg's inability to resist and squirm, like he wanted Greg to do, Rick scoffed, and walked out the door, locking it. Greg lay there, on the ground, for a moment, and he started to cry again...but this time, his face was emotionless, his eyes were empty, these were not tears of pain and hurt. No, these were tears of confusion, anger, and bitterness.  
  
'So, they really do hate me...I bet they're not even trying to look for me...they'll probably celebrate me death, burn all my stuff, and then bury me at some trash site...if they would even care to bury me...' Greg thought to himself, smiled oddly to himself, and started to laugh like an insane person. But deep, deep into his heart, Greg cried in sadness and shame.  
  
'I'm really losing it this time.' Greg thought again, and he went unconscious. 


	14. Contacting and More Plans

Chapter Fourteen-Contacting and more plans  
  
~~~At the CSI building~~~  
  
"Okay, so, are you ready, Ms. O'Reily?" Brass asked.  
  
"Please, just Nikki will be fine, Captain Brass." Nikki replied, Brass smiled, and Nikki took a deep breath.  
  
"Yea, I am."  
  
"Okay, remember, sound like you don't know anything, act normally, and remember to ask for the location." Nikki nodded, looked at her cell phone, dialed Rick's number, and plastered a smile on her face. The phone ran. Once. Twice.  
  
"Hello?" Rick answered on the other line.  
  
"Hey darlin' it's me, sugar baby, I'm sorry, but I went shopping with some of my friends today. Huge sale, got newer, sexier clothes that I'm sure you'll love, and oh, I'm so sorry, Ricky! I just couldn't resist! Seeing Greggy boy all bound up, tired, and droopy, I thought it was harmless! And then, just now, I got back to the warehouse, and I find police swarming all over the building! What happened, Ricky? Are you hurt? Did Greg Sanders escape? Where are you guys??" Nikki tried to sound curious and panicking at the same time.  
  
"Whoa, calm down, babe! Well, Greg's still here with us, Crane and I figured you went shopping or somethin', and it better not happen ever again. But we're all fine...though I couldn't say the same for Sanders. The police suddenly came...we still don't know how they found us, but we really don't care anymore. Anyway, in the end, Greg's own police buddy shot him in the shoulder...right through it! And now, we're at 'Shangrila', a bar, famous and popular. There's a room at the back, that's where Greg is right now. Crane's criminal friend is the owner of the bar, and they're talkin' right now, and I'm just in the bar...eatin' away. I'm really tired, Nikki..." Nikki gulped.  
  
"How come, sugar baby darlin'?"  
  
"Well, Crane and I beat ol'Greggy up, he doesn't care what we do to him anymore...ever since he got shot...the guy's lost a lot of blood, looks to me like he's not gonna make it through tonight...maybe more, maybe less." Nikki gasped inaudibly.  
  
"Alright hon, good for you guys, should I come over there? Or do you want me out of the job?" Nikki tried to sound pouty and innocent, and Rick laughed on the other line.  
  
"Don't think like that, baby, I need you here, come on over, see how Greggy boy's gonna die, it'll be a dramatic movie." Rick sounded dangerous.  
  
"Alright Ricky, I'll be there in a short while, I'll look for you!"  
  
"Okay, Nikki, see you in a while."  
  
"Yea...bye baby." Then, Nikki hung up the phone, her face pale, and her hands shaking. Brass eyed her suspiciously, but said nothing, instead, he took Nikki back to Grissom's office, where the other CSIs were waiting for Nikki's news.  
  
As soon as Nikki and Brass entered into the office, the CSIs jumped up and started to ask multiple questions.  
  
"Greg's dying..." Nikki suddenly whispered. The CSIs immediately stopped asking questions and looked incredulously at Nikki.  
  
"What?!" Nick asked and Nikki looked at him with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"That's right, Greg's dying! Rick said that Greg has lost a TON of blood, and he, apparently, welcomes and accepts death! Crane and Johnson has beaten the life out of Greg! They're all down at the center of Vegas, in a bar called the 'Shangrila'. Crane's criminal buddy owns the place, and they're holding Greg in the back room. Also, if we're gonna move, we're gonna have to move fast...Rick says Greg might not even last the night! I told Rick that I'd meet him there in a short while, so, it can be now, or later."  
  
"Alright then, we'll go now, I'll call the ambulance to go down there and pretend they stopped there for a break, and I'll get some undercover police to go check out this...bar...and all of you, meet me at the front of the building in 15 minutes." Brass said, and he left the room quickly.  
  
"So, what's gonna happen now?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Don't know...but this is really pushing my buttons...all the waiting..." Sara said.  
  
"We all know how you feel, Sara, we're feelin' it right now." Nick said softly as he looked down to the floor wondering how Greg would forgive a guy who shot him and insulted him.  
  
"Nick? Are you feeling guilty again? We already told you, it was a bad mistake." Catherine said.  
  
"No, it's not really that...I'm just wondering how Greg's ever gonna forgive me...I mean, I don't wanna lose a friend over a bad day and a raping psycho!" Nick replied, raising his voice.  
  
"Look, Greg's a friendly guy, and he seems like the...forgiving type..." Grissom stated, unsure of this fact.  
  
"Look, I don't know you guys, or Greg that much, but ever since I saw Greg's eyes, which were like windows to his heart, I knew that Greg would be an honest, kind, and friendly person! I could also tell that Greg is really a 'forgive and forget' kind of person, y'know? Greg's special, he's...different to the other guys that I've met, and that's a lot...don't worry, I know that Greg will forgive all of you. If you give him and apology and explanation, and the right kind of present, I'm sure that all will be forgiven." Nikki chuckled.  
  
"I'm kidding...just explain to him about everything, and if Greg doesn't forgive you right away, he'll probably forgive you the next hour or the next day."  
  
"Right...I actually believe you, and that doesn't happen much..." Warrick said, and smiled.  
  
"I'd like to take that as a compliment." Nikki replied, winking at him.  
  
"You really think so? About Greg, I mean." Nick said, still unsure.  
  
"I know so." Nikki replied with a grin.  
  
"Okay." Nick said with a nod.  
  
"Well, it looks like our 15 minutes are up, let's head down, you guys." Grissom said. The CSIs nodded and made their way down to the front of the building.  
  
Once the CSIs, and Nikki, got there, they saw Brass talking to three paramedics and five undercover cops, then, Brass turned to the CSIs.  
  
"Now, I suppose all of you want to go undercover as well?" Brass asked.  
  
"Of course!" Nick said.  
  
"Yeah! We've gotta help save Greg!" Warrick exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, I'll give you guys all your gear later, in the truck. Now, once we get there, Nick and Sara, Catherine and Warrick will go into the bar first, as a group. And avoid seeing Nigel Crane at all costs, or he'll know everything. Then, one of our cops are gonna go, and he will stay near the back table. Then, Nikki, you enter the bar, and look for Rick or Nigel, and get him to lead you to Greg. One of our cops will follow you, and see where it is. Afterwards, the other four cops will go into the bar as a group, they will be seated at one of the tables at the opposite wall of where Catherine's group will be sitting. You will all be wearing wires, even you, Nikki, and everyone except for Nikki, will get a gun. All of you have to dress the way you would when you go into the bar, don't wear suits or professional wear, that would obviously raise suspicion." Brass said, and everyone nodded.  
  
"What about us?" Grissom asked.  
  
"We will monitor and keep in contact with all of them in the truck. If we go in, we will be recognized by mostly everyone." Brass said. Grissom thought about it, it seemed true, so he nodded in agreement.  
  
"All right, so does anyone have any questions?" Brass asked.  
  
"Yea, what if Nigel sees one of us and recognizes us?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Then we drop the whole mission, go into action immediately, and bring Greg back, and arrest Nigel, his criminal bar owner, and Rick. We have to get Greg back tonight, no matter what the cost." Brass said strongly, and everyone nodded.  
  
"Alright then, well, let's go!" Brass said, and they all rushed to work.  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
Unknown to everyone, in the bar, Death's hands had already started to wrap around Greg's broken and bleeding body, and Greg started to fall into darkness.  
  
A/N: WHOA!!!! THIS chapter was REALLY long!!! Anyway, hoped you guys enjoyed it!!! Plz review!!! Greatly appreciated!!! Thanx guys!!! Peace out!! =D 


	15. Plan in Action, Condition, and Seen

Chapter Fifteen-Plan in Action, Condition, and Seen  
  
~~~Outside of the Shangrila bar~~~  
  
"Alright, is everyone in position?" Brass asked through the radio. And a bunch of 'yes sir's replied.  
  
"Good, Nick, Sara, Warrick, and Catherine, you can go into the bar now. Remember, avoid Nigel, lose the tough façade, and good luck."  
  
"Right, thanks Brass, we will." Catherine replied as she spoke into the wire behind her coat. Then, the four CSIs got out from their car, and entered the bar, showing their IDs to the two security guards at the entrance. 10 minutes later, Brass signaled the undercover cop to go to the bar. He went into the bar, and took the table at the very back of the bar. The cop saw two doors at the back, and eyed each one suspiciously. The cop informed Brass and Grissom about this, and they told the cop to leave it be.  
  
"Nick? Sara? Catherine? Warrick? Do you see Nigel Crane anywhere?" Grissom asked through the radio. Warrick slowly scanned the whole bar quickly.  
  
"No, he could be in the washroom, or in the room where Greg is."  
  
"Okay, what about Rick Johnson?" Brass asked. Catherine looked around the bar, and abruptly stopped, quickly turned her head and looked back at the people around her table.  
  
"I see him, he's sitting where the bartender is...he seems to be waiting for Nikki." Catherine said.  
  
"Okay, thanks, keep up the good work." Grissom said.  
  
"Nikki? You can go now, and remember, pretend like you know nothing, okay?" Brass reminded Nikki.  
  
"Right, will do." Nikki replied, she took a deep breath, walked around the block, and entered the bar. She looked around, eyed the CSIs at the far end table at one wall, she saw the undercover cop, and she nodded to him. Then, Nikki spotted Rick Johnson sitting on a stool near the bartender, and she approached him.  
  
"Hey darlin'!" Nikki said sweetly as se plopped down on the stool next to Rick. Rick looked to Nikki and grinned.  
  
"Hey babe! So, where you went shopping?"  
  
"Oh, nowhere important, I just wanna know, how are you, darlin'?"  
  
"I've never been better! I got my exercise from beatin' the livin' hell outta Greggy boy!" Rick laughed menacingly, and Grissom and Brass winced as they heard the conversation. (Remember, Nikki's wearing a wire too) Meanwhile, the other four undercover cops entered the bar, two of them sat near the front door, and the other two sat near Nikki and Rick.  
  
"Is Greg dead?"  
  
"I dunno...maybe, let's check." Rick suggested. Nikki smiled faintly.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Then, Rick took Nikki's hand, and guided her through the crowds of people, led her to the back, and went to the door to the right, closer to one of the cops. As they passed, the cop nodded to Nikki, and she smiled a bit.  
  
"Brass? Mr. Sanders is in the room to the right, Ms. O'Reily and Rick Johnson just entered the room...should we move in?" The cop asked Brass through the wire.  
  
"No, not yet, when Ms. O'Reily and Johnson comes back out, I will contact with Ms. O'Reily first, and then I'll get back to you later." Brass answered.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
As Nikki entered the room, she wanted to throw up because of the strong stench of blood all over the room. And when she saw Greg on the ground, bleeding all over, Nikki wanted to cry. But instead, she held it in as best she could, and only gasped in horror. Rick paid no attention to Nikki, he walked to Greg's unmoving body, knelt down, and checked for a pulse. A while later, Rick stood up and smiled evilly.  
  
"Well, Greggy boy hasn't died yet, but he's very close to it, his pulse is slower and weaker than it should be. He certainly will not make it through the night...maybe not even this hour!" Rick said proudly.  
  
"Not a bad job, if I don't say so myself." Rick said again and he kicked Greg in the ribs roughly.  
  
"Ah, well, let's go back out, he's almost dead anyway." Rick said coldly. Nikki nodded in agreement, she couldn't stand to be in that room any further. So, Rick and Nikki left the room, just as Greg started to regain consciousness. Right after Nikki exited room, she excused herself went to the washroom, and started to cry.  
  
"Nikki? Nikki? Are you alright?" Grissom's voice came on Nikki's earpiece.  
  
"Y-yea...it's just...it's just...you didn't see Greg...you didn't smell the room, the blood...it was so horrible!" Nikki cried.  
  
"Yea, it probably was...well, we can take it from here...we're just gonna clear everyone out from the bar, and we'll get the SWAT teams in there. So, you can leave now...yea, come back to the truck...it'll be alright." Grissom comforted her.  
  
"Yea...okay...I just need to get ahold of myself...I'll be out in a bit."  
  
"Alright." Then, Grissom told the other CSIs and cops what had happened, while Brass told the ambulance to get ready.  
  
~~~In the truck~~~  
  
In the truck where Brass and Grissom kept watch, they wanted to run into the bar and wring Rick and Nigel's neck for beating Greg so brutally.  
  
"I swear, I'll definitely be there when they decide to put the death sentence on Johnson and Crane...those bastards..." Brass said angrily. While Grissom remained calm and silent on the outside, in his mind, Grissom was swearing in flying colours.  
  
'Damn it all...just last week, Greg was just fine, sticking markers up his nose, (that really happened in one of the CSI episodes, didn't it? I saw a picture of it!) but now, Greg hates them, and he's dying! What kind of a world is this?!' Grissom thought bitterly to himself.  
  
~~~Back at the Shangrila~~~  
  
While Nick was sitting there, he felt a pair of eyes staring at him, Nick looked up, looked around, and to his absolute horror, his eyes met the widened eyes of none other than...Nigel Crane...  
  
A/N: Whoa!!! So...Nigel sees Nick!! Getting interesting! LOL!!! Reviews= more chapters! =D 


	16. Discovered, Hostage, and One DeathOr Two...

Chapter Sixteen-Discovered, Hostage, and One Death...or Two Deaths?  
  
Suddenly, while Nick was sitting there, he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. Nick looked up, looked around frantically, and to his absolute horror, he met the widened eyes of...Nigel Crane.  
  
Nick's eyes widened and swore as Nigel smiled evilly and ran away towards the back.  
  
"Shit! Crane saw me! He's headed for Greg! I'm moving in right now!" Nick yelled into his wire.  
  
"Okay, go, go, go! Attention all units, move in, now!" Brass called over the radio. Then, as Nick, Catherine, Warrick, and Sara rushed through the crowds of people towards the back, lots of police officers came into the bar, and evacuated the bar customers. As the cop at the back listened to Brass' order, Nigel slipped into Greg's holding room.  
  
"Come on, Greg, time to go!" Nigel snarled as he violently pulled Greg up on his feet. Greg was semi-conscious, and he groggily stood up. Nigel Crane quickly looked for his gun, but remembered that he gave it to Rick. Crane swore, but then he remembered that he had a switchblade in his shoes. Nigel took it out, held it at Greg's neck, and started out the door.  
  
"Smarten up, Greg, and don't try anything stupid like trying to get away." Nigel said into Greg's ear.  
  
"Open the door." Nigel said, when Greg hesitated, Nigel yelled.  
  
"Open the door!" Greg winced at the loud noise, and did as he was told.  
  
'What does he want now? And why is he holding a knife against my neck? It's not like I have any strength to escape or anything...and it's now like anyone's here to save me from this psycho...' Greg thought weakly as his legs went numb caused by blood loss. As the door opened, Greg's eyes widened when SWAT teams and the CSIs were pointing flashlights and guns in his direction.  
  
"What the hell?" Greg said, surprised.  
  
"Shoot! Shoot him, and he'll die!" Nigel yelled. The CSIs gasped in horror when they saw the condition Greg was in.  
  
"Shit, man..." Nick whispered. Nigel laughed menacingly.  
  
"Let go of him, Nigel, and we'll plead in court for a shorter jail time..." Brass said calmly.  
  
"Whatever, what makes you think I'll believe you? I kidnapped and hurt you little lab rat, why the hell would you want to plead for me?" Nigel said bitterly.  
  
"Just let go of Greg Sanders, and we'll do-"  
  
"You came for me?" Greg interrupted, stunned. The CSIs looked at him with shocked eyes.  
  
"Of course we came for you, Greg, we couldn't just leave you!" Nick said incredulously. Greg stared at Nick with empty eyes.  
  
'They came to get me...? Why? Wh-he shot me! Don't they all hate me? I...what's going on?' Greg thought, he was totally confused.  
  
"Shut up! It's too late to help Greg anyway! No use In sharing fake friendly moments!" Nigel yelled.  
  
"Where's Johnson? Johnson?!"  
  
"We arrested him already, now, do what we say, and let go of Greg!" Warrick yelled.  
  
"Shit! Damn you CSIs!" Nigel spat. Just then, Nikki came out of the washroom, and Nigel spotted her.  
  
"O'Reily! Good! Come here!" Nigel commanded. Nikki froze, then, she saw a gun on the ground a few feet away from her, behind the bar, and she started to walk there. (Hey! It's a lucky coincidence!) Once she reached the bar, she intentionally knelt down, took the gun, quickly got back up, and slipped the gun in her back jean pocked.  
  
"Why the hell did you drop down? Scared?" Nigel said as Nikki stood behind him.  
  
"No, thought I saw a $50 bill on the ground." Nikki replied, trying to sound calm, and Nigel scoffed.  
  
"Now, let us go, you damn authorities..."  
  
"No way, you bastard, let Greg go!" Nick yelled.  
  
"Nick, Nick, Nick, calm down there, buddy. Come on Nigel, let's make a deal! You let go of Greg, and we'll let you go." Brass said.  
  
"Stop lying, you're just gonna shoot me once I let go of Greg. Either way, I'm dead meat, so I'll just take someone to hell with me. And, oh, the perfect person, Greg Sanders! He will join me!" Nigel said dangerously. Then, Nigel started to cut Greg's throat and Greg winced as he felt blood start to run down his throat. Suddenly, Greg's legs started buckle and he had a dull ache everywhere, that he didn't even know where the wounds were anymore, and the room started to spin in Greg's eyes, as he swayed dangerously, and his eyes started to droop down.  
  
"No! Greg!" Nick panicked. Sara's eyes went wide as her hands started to shake. Catherine gritted her teeth angrily, while Warrick and Grissom tightened their grip on their guns. Brass immediately called for the paramedics on his radio. As Nigel suddenly felt Greg sink down, he was distracted, and Nikki took this moment to her advantage. Nikki's hands shook wildly as she swiftly reached for the gun in her back pocked and aimed it at Nigel's head. Nikki's eyes went wide, and her face paled, as she pulled the trigger of the gun with only a moment of hesitation. Everyone stopped as they heard a gun sound, the CSIs and SWAT teams looked with shocked eyes at Nikki, and watched as Nigel's eyes went wide with horror. Nigel Crane dropped the switchblade onto the ground, and he fell back (and Greg fell sideways), dead. After a second of being frozen in palace, the CSIs ran to Greg's motionless body. Sara reached Greg first, she dropped down next to Greg, held his head up, as she looked at him with despair.  
  
"Greg, please wake up! Greg! Stay with us!" Sara said.  
  
"Yea, man, we still got a lot to talk about! I didn't even get to apologize properly yet!" Nick said.  
  
"Hold on, Greg, just hold on!" Catherine said.  
  
"Yea, come on, Greggo, we still need you!" Warrick said sadly. Then, the paramedics came, shooed the CSIs away, and checked over Greg.  
  
'Hey...who are these people? why are they...why are they touching me like that? what? What the hell are they doing?!' Greg thought grimly. Then, he heard voices call to him.  
  
"Greg, please wake up! Greg, stay with us!"  
  
"Yea, man, we still got a lot to talk about! I didn't even get to apologize properly yet!"  
  
"Hold on, Greg, just hold on!"  
  
"Yea, come on, Greggo, we still need you!"  
  
'Wha? Sara? Nick? Catherine? Warrick? What...I'm dying...is this what death feels like?' Greg thought. Then, an unknown voice sounded in his ears.  
  
"We're losing him!"  
  
'So I am dying...'  
  
"No!" Greg heard another female voice yell, only this time, it became muffled, far, and quiet.  
  
'Well, I guess...I'm gonna die...I never got to do so many things...I always wanted to get married to some girl...but it's too late now...' Greg mentally sighed.  
  
'Looks like Dr. Robbins just got another body to analyze tonight...or today...what time is it, anyway?' Then, a dark and big hole consumed Greg, and he felt the cold touch of death.  
  
'So, my life doesn't flash before my eyes...so tired...' Greg thought, and that was the last thing he remembered as he went unconscious. The paramedics sighed, got up, and walked to the CSIs.  
  
"I'm sorry...we've done all we can...but we couldn't save him...he's gone."  
  
A/N: so...Greg's really dead, isn't he...or is he? Lol! Yes.yet another cliffhanger! I'll update soon! =D Whew, long chapter! All worth it! Review plz!!!! =D 


	17. Resurrection, Hoping, and Thoughts

Chapter Seventeen-Resurrection, Hoping, and Thoughts  
  
Catherine closed her eyes and looked down to Greg with watery eyes. Sara stood , eyes distant with tears in her eyes and Warrick just looked away painfully. Grissom and Brass just spaced out, but Nick had a totally different expression, he exploded with anger.  
  
"The hell he is!" Nick yelled and pushed his way to Greg's body. Then, he started to do CPR on Greg as tears streamed down his face.  
  
"Come on, Greg, ol'buddy, you've got to get up! I'm not done with you! Come on!" Nick said. At this point, Catherine had started to cry, Warrick also had tears flowing from his eyes, Sara cried even more, as she held onto Catherine for support, and Grissom and Brass' faces stayed impassive, thought inside, their hearts bled for Greg. Warrick slowly walked over to Nick and put his hand on Nick's shoulder.  
  
"Nick, he's gone...just stop it..." Nick pushed away Warrick's hand.  
  
"No! He's not dead! I won't let him!" Nick cried. A few minutes went by, and Nick started to give up on Greg, when suddenly, while Nick was checking for Greg's pulse, something moved under his fingers. A pulse. Nick looked to Greg's face, watching for any signs of movement, he thought he imagined it, so, he checked again and...there it was!  
  
"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my good God!" Nick whispered incredulously.  
  
"Medic! Medic! We need a medic! He's alive! He's alive!" Nick yelled. Everyone looked at Nick with shocked and hopeful eyes, as the tears and distant looks vanished from their faces replaced with amazement. Suddenly, three paramedics rushed to Greg's side, checked him out (not THAT kind of 'checking out'! LOL!) and immediately lifted Greg onto a stretcher, carried him out to the ambulance, and quickly drove to the hospital.  
  
~~~At the hospital~~~  
  
The CSIs waited outside of the emergency room where Greg was currently in, as the doctors tended to him. Grissom and Brass had gone to take care of the crime scene and the interview with Rick Johnson and Nikki O'Reily. Catherine and Warrick sat on the chairs on one side of the wall outside of the ER room. Nick was standing, leaning against the wall beside the door, staring out into space as he anxiously waited for news about Greg. Nick had changed out of his previous clothes, since it was all soaked with Greg's blood, and he didn't want to be reminded of it. While Sara sat on the chairs on the opposite side of the wall from Catherine and Warrick, praying.  
  
Catherine's body shook as she cried on Warrick's shoulder.  
  
'God, please, don't take Greg...not yet...there's so much that I still want to say to him. I never told him how much I loved how fast he was with the results...I never told him how much I appreciated his hard work and determination. I didn't tell him that...I loved him like a family too...I never...' Catherine thought painfully.  
  
Warrick was rubbing Catherine's back as he whispered comforting words to her, half trying to comfort himself, with tears of sorrow and regret forming in his eyes.  
  
'Man, who'd have ever thought...Warrick Brown...actually crying for a dying person who he'd never really known. Greg Sanders...whoo! He is a nut case! First, it was the blaring punk rock music, then the stupid smiles and 'I'm all that' macho man faces. Then came the sarcasm and the stupid and lame jokes...Greg was something...no, Warrick, not was, but still is! Greg's not dead! He can't be! Not yet! I mean, we still need him...I still need him...he's the brother I never had...he's the happiest person that I've ever met in my entire life! Please...I hope Greg survives through this...I never complimented him on his work. I just gave him the cold shoulder...will Greg forgive me this time:? Or have I gone too far?' Warrick thought.  
  
On the other side, Sara was thinking similar to what Catherine and Warrick were thinking about.  
  
'God, I've been such an ass to Greg ever since I met him...man, Greg trusts...well, trusted me, but...did I ever trust him? I mean, he is my friend, I really do think of him as my younger brother sometimes, but at other times, Greg is a really cute and charming guy. I really miss Greg...everything and everyone seems so dull and quiet without him...Greg's the one who brought happiness and laughter into the lab, and, well, rock music! I've never told Greg how funny and cool hie is...did I...?' Sara sighed as she rested her head on her hands.  
  
'Sara, Sara, Sara...what have you done this time? Man, I'm sorry, Greg, I'm really, really, really sorry...please make it through this. And God, please help him...there's still so much that he hasn't done and seen yet...so much that I wanna say to him. Oh God, please...'  
  
Nick, standing beside the doors, stared at the wall, many thoughts and wishes running through his mind.  
  
'Greg's the nicest guy I've ever met...I never got the chance to say sorry! I never go to say how much I loved him as a brother! He's done so many things for me in the past...and I haven't done anything good, as a favour, for him! What kind of a brother am I? What kind of a friend am I? Man, I shot Greg, even thought it was an accident, Greg doesn't know that, and how is he ever gonna forgive me!? First, I ignore him most of...well, everyday, then I talk about him behind his back, well, actually, in his face, then I shoot him?! God, I know I'm not a religious person, but please, help him...save him...I'd do anything to see Greg alive and well again...just please God...please rescue him...'  
  
A while later, the nurses pushed Greg's body out of the ER, the CSIs jumped up to see Greg. Then, the doctor came out, and the CSIs rushed to him.  
  
"Uh...are Nick Stokes and Gilbert Grissom here?" The doctor asked, and Nick stepped forward.  
  
"I'm Nick, but Grissom's not here right now...what is it? How is Greg? Oh, and you can say it in front of all of us, we're his co-workers and...friends..." Nick said the last part quietly.  
  
"Well, Mr. Sanders is currently stable...if he makes it through the day, then he will be recovering in just a matter of time. But...there is something that needs extra attention to...for this matter, I can only discuss with Mr. Grissom. But I can tell you that Mr. Sanders has lost a lot of blood from before, but we have taken care of that, he has a broken leg, almost all of his ribs are either broken or cracked. He had internal bleeding, a concussion on his head, a gunshot wound on his shoulder, a deep cut on his throat, and several cuts and bruises on his face and body. All of that has been tended to so far...but I do not know when Mr. Sanders will wake up...but it won't be anytime today and uh...go home to get some rest...you can visit Mr. Sanders now if you'd like though." The CSIs were shocked and horrified after hearing the long list of injuries.  
  
"Oh my God..." Sara whispered.  
  
"Okay...thank you, Dr...Pearson..." Warrick said.  
  
"You are welcome...if Mr. Grissom drops by, tell him to meet me in my office."  
  
"Okay, he'll be here in about 15 minutes..." Catherine said calmly.  
  
"Right, I'll be waiting then, good day." Dr. Pearson said, smiled slightly, and walked away. But then, he turned around again.  
  
"Y'know, it's a miracle that Mr. Sanders survived, with all those injuries, he should've died...I'll bet that his friends prayed for him, Mr. Sanders is lucky to have friends like you." Then, Dr. Pearson walked away, leaving the CSIs feeling more guilty than ever.  
  
'Some friends we are.' The CSIs thought to themselves.  
  
"I...I uh...I'm gonna go page Grissom now." Catherine stuttered.  
  
"I'm gonna go see Greg..." Warrick said and walked away. Then, an awkward silence fell upon Nick and Sara.  
  
"Are you okay, Sara? You seem...shaken up..." Nick asked.  
  
"Y-yea, but I should be asking you that question...are you okay? How are you doing? I mean, you seem to be taking it harder than I am..." Nick gave a reassuring smile to Sara.  
  
"I'm fine, but I'll be much better when Greg is 100% back to normal and happy."  
  
"Yea, I agree, I wonder what the doctor meant when he said that something happened to Greg that needs 'special attention' to..."  
  
"Sara, don't you remember what Nigel said back at the warehouse? Greg was...raped...by Rick Johnson..." Sara gasped.  
  
"Oh my God! I remember...I just...I blocked it out of my mind for awhile...I remember now...but I still can't believe that Greg, of all people, had to experience something so terrible!"  
  
"Yea, Greg shouldn't have been the one who suffered so much...but I still don't understand why Nigel Crane kidnapped Greg, I'm the one who he stalked, so why Greg?"  
  
"Oh, Nicky, who cares about Nigel? He's a sick, twisted, freak!" Nick sighed.  
  
"You're right, y'know, Sara, nothing's ever gonna be the same again...everyday, Greg will still have memories of this incident, and the knowledge that maybe we're talking behind his back again. He'll hate me so much..."  
  
"You're right, Nicky, I guess we have to earn his friendship and trust back again...and we're gonna have to help Greg and get him through the bad memories. It's gonna be hard, but..."  
  
"We're gonna wanna do this...for Greg..." Nick continued for her. Sara smiled.  
  
"Are you reading my mind again? Come on, let's go see Greg..." Sara suggested. Nick smiled and nodded, and the pair walked to Greg's room.  
  
A/N: AHAHAHH!!! I didn't kill Greg! I love Greg! Even though I like reading about Greg angst, doesn't mean I want Greg to die! I mean, it's Greg! Who DOES want him to die?! Not me! LOL! Anyway, plz review me!!! I have a few more chapters to write! 


	18. Waiting, Waking, and Forgetting

Chapter Eighteen-Waiting, Waking and Forgetting  
  
~~~At the Doctor's office~~~  
  
Grissom knocked on Dr. Pearson's office door.  
  
"Come in." Dr. Pearson's voice sounded. Grissom went into the office and Dr. Pearson smiled.  
  
"Mr. Grissom, I presume?" Grissom smiled and nodded.  
  
"Hello, Dr. Pearson, I was informed that you have special concerns for Greg Sanders?" Dr. Pearson nodded and motioned for Grissom to sit down first, so he did. Dr. Pearson's smile faded and he cleared his throat.  
  
"While I was examining Mr. Sanders, it has come to my attention that he had been…..sexually assaulted by another male." Grissom nodded.  
  
"Yes, I was aware of that, we were…..informed about that a while ago."  
  
"Okay then, I am afraid that this may cause several emotional and mental problems when Mr. Sanders wakes up. When he does wake up, and if he suddenly becomes…..aggressive, I will sedate him. But I really don't know how Mr. Sanders will react when he wakes up because of the shock that he has been through, he is not mentally stable." Grissom frowned deeply.  
  
"What are the chance that Greg will wake up…..sane?"  
  
"Oh, Mr. Sanders will be very much sane, but after this traumatic experience, he will probably experience short-term memory loss, but there is a small possibility that he will have a permanent memory loss. Do not worry, Mr. Sanders will remember everything sooner or later, and as I said to your companions, if Mr. Sanders makes it through today without any problems, he will wake up tomorrow."  
  
"When will Greg be able to be go home?"  
  
"Well, because of his numerous injuries, I was very much surprised, as should you, that Mr. Sanders still lived! So, he will need lots of rest, I want to keep him here for about three to four more days, then you can take him home."  
  
"Alright, thank you, Dr. Pearson, is that all?" Dr. Pearson smiled.  
  
"Yes, that is all, good day, Mr. Grissom." Grissom nodded, and started to walk out the door when Dr. Pearson's voice called to him again.  
  
"Oh yes, one more thing, if you and your companions visit Mr. Sanders, do not be too loud, and if, by any chance, Mr. Sanders wakes up while you are still in the room with him, keep calm, call for me or any of the nurses, and quietly talk to him and ask him questions. Also, keep everyone within his line of vision, he will be easily scared, so do not talk too loudly, do not make sudden movements or noises, and please, do not touch him, at all. I am afraid that it may trigger some…..memories." Grissom nodded in understanding.  
  
"Thank you once again, I understand, good bye, Dr. Pearson." Grissom said and left to go to Greg's room.  
  
~~~Greg's room~~~  
  
The four CSIs (Catherine, Warrick, Sara, and Nick) stared sadly at Greg's pale and still form. Greg was connected to many wires and tubes, all there for the same reason…..to keep Greg alive. Also, bandages stuck to his face and body, and Greg had two casts on, one on his arm, and one on his leg. Just then, Grissom entered the room and told the CSIs everything that Dr. Pearson had told him. A wile later, Catherine left to relax at home, as did Sara and Warrick, Grissom went back to the crime lab, and Nick was about to leave as well. Nick stood at the foot of Greg's bed.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Greg, I really didn't mean to shoot you, nor did I mean to insult you and hurt your feelings like that. I had absolutely no right to judge you at all…..I barely even knew you…..I'm so sorry! I just…..I hope that one day, you'll forgive me, and we'll be great friends…..again…..please wake up, Greg, you need to pull through this! You need to wake up and beat me up for doing this to you!" Nick whispered as tears started to form in his eyes.  
  
A minute later, Nick rubbed his eyes, smiled slightly at Greg's unconscious body, and left for the hotel. (Nick moved to another apartment ever since he knew that Greg had been raped by Johnson in his home, but it still needed to be prepared, so he's living in the hotel for now. Also, the CSIs have been excused from their duties for the time being because of what happened to Greg).  
  
~~~The next day~~~  
  
Nick walked into Greg's hospital room, partly surprised to see Catherine, Lindsey, and Sara there. Sara looked up to Nick and smiled warmly as she motioned for Nick to sit beside her. (Yes, ppl, I put two comfy couches in Greg's hospital room, hey, the visitors need to be comfortable too!) Catherine and Lindsey were asleep on one couch, and Nick and Sara were sitting on the other.  
  
"So, this is good, Greg made it through yesterday! I assume that he is recovering now?" Sara nodded.  
  
"Yea, it is great! Dr. Pearson checked on Greg a few hours ago, and he said that Greg was doing fine." Sara and Nick whispered as to not wake Catherine and Lindsey.  
  
"A few hours ago? How long have you been here?" Nick asked.  
  
"Well, when I got home, I took a shower, ate, and slept for awhile, then when I woke up, it was almost 8:00pm, so I ate again, walked around, and decided to come here to visit Greg! Since there was nothing else to do around my house…..I was just sitting there, and I fell asleep again. When I woke up, Catherine and Lindsey were standing beside Greg, they were crying so quietly that I almost didn't hear them, and the time was around 1:00- 2:00am. Then, Dr. Pearson came to check on Greg, Catherine and I were talking while Lindsey was sleeping on Catherine's lap, and a while later, I went to get some coffee, and when I got back, Catherine was asleep as well. And up until now, I've been reading! What time is it, anyway?" Nick looked at his watch.  
  
"Hmmm…..6:54am…..not too early, not too late."  
  
"Why did you come here at this time?"  
  
"I couldn't really sleep much, I was thinking about things since I went back to the hotel. So I ate, took a shower, slept for an hour or so, and came here." Sara smiled.  
  
"How is that new place coming for you?" Nick grinned.  
  
"Actually, it's better than I thought, the apartment is near to the lab, it's bigger, nicer, and it's in a better environment. I'm glad I moved anyway."  
  
"That's good to hear….." Sara said, starting to fall asleep as she yawned.  
  
"Y'know, Nicky…..I actually…..I….." Sara whispered as she fell right asleep on Nick's shoulder. Nick smiled and looked to Greg.  
  
'I'm so glad you're okay now, Greg….." Nick thought again. Soon, sleep overtook Nick as well, and he fell asleep on Sara's tilted head.  
  
~~~4 hours later (11:00am)~~~  
  
Grissom and Warrick entered Greg's hospital room, and jumped a little as they noticed that other people were present in the room. But then they smiled warmly when they saw that Lindsey was sleeping on Catherine's lap and Catherine was also sleeping on one couch. And on the other, they saw Nick and Sara sleeping on each other. (Like, Sara on Nick's shoulder and Nick and Sara's tilted head, nothing odd happening!)  
  
"Looks like Greg made it." Grissom whispered happily as he looked over to Greg's sleeping form.  
  
"Yea, thank God." Warrick smiled and whispered back.  
  
Suddenly, Grissom and Warrick heard a moan come from the figure on the bed. They walked swiftly, yet quietly, to Greg's bed just in time to see him open his eyes. Grissom smiled widely as he saw Greg wake up, but it suddenly vanished from his face when he hear Greg whimper and cringe in fear.  
  
"Greg? Greg, it's me, Grissom." Greg furrowed his brow in deep confusion.  
  
"Gri-Grissom?" Greg asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, do you remember me, Greg?" Greg shook his head and immediately regretted it as he felt as if his head had just been stabbed by millions of sharp daggers. Grissom's frown deepened and looked to Warrick who stood on the other side of the bed.  
  
"Do you recognize me?" Grissom asked again.  
  
"No." Greg replied.  
  
"How about Sara?" Grissom pointed to Sara, and Greg looked closely at Sara.  
  
"No, sorry."  
  
"How about Nick?"  
  
"Nope." Greg replied weakly, his eyes starting to droop as wave up nausea hit him.  
  
"Catherine?" Warrick pointed to Catherine.  
  
"No." Grissom and Warrick sighed sadly.  
  
"Hmmm…..Lindsey….." Greg said. Grissom stared at Greg as he pointed at Lindsey.  
  
"You remember Lindsey?" Warrick asked again.  
  
"Yes, Lindsey Willows, she's a nice little girl." Greg said, delirious.  
  
"Okay, go back to sleep, Greg, and don't worry, even though you don't remember us, we'll take care of you while you sleep, no matter what. You're tired anyway…..good night, Greg." Grissom said softly.  
  
"Yea, good night, Greg." Warrick whispered. Greg smiled contently and fell asleep again, he knew he could trust these people who he just met. Grissom sighed again.  
  
"Warrick, please look after Greg for a while, I'm gonna go tell Dr. Pearson about Greg's…..amnesia." Warrick nodded, he grabbed a chair, and sat beside Greg's bed. Grissom smiled slightly at the friendly reaction, and went in search of Dr. Pearson.  
  
A/N: I don't know what's happening to my computer, but for some odd reason, the internet's still here! LOL! Uh…..this is really weird…..but the internet will be disconnected really soon anyway, so I'm taking advantage of this time to update another chapter! I may lose the internet connection anytime, so, beware! AHAHAH! LOL! Anyway…..thanx for ur reviews! =D review more plz! 


	19. Getting Reacquainted, Nightmare, and Tur...

Chapter Nineteen-Getting Reacquainted, Nightmares, and Turning Away  
  
When Catherine, Lindsey, Nick, and Sara woke up, Grissom and Warrick told them about Greg's memory loss and how Lindsey was the only one who he remembered.  
  
"Why is Lindsey here anyway? No to be rude or anything, but I'm just wondering, doesn't Lindsey have school?" Nick asked.  
  
"Oh, today's a PA day, and she wanted to see how Greg was doing." Catherine replied and Nick nodded.  
  
"Oh yea! So, Grissom, does Dr. Pearson know why Greg only remembers Lindsey and not any of us?" Nick asked.  
  
"Well, I informed Dr. Pearson of Greg's memory loss, he says that it will only be temporary though, he said that Greg might remember everything by tonight or tomorrow. Dr. Pearson asked me if we did or said anything to Greg that might've shocked him before, and I told him about that bad night when we hurt Greg while he was in the room. So, they doctor said it's probably because we caused Greg shock and pain, while Lindsey never did anything bad to Greg. And Greg wanted to get rid of the bad memories, so he blocked us out of his mind." Grissom said.  
  
Nick looked down shamefully.  
  
"Shock and pain…" Nick whispered.  
  
"Blocked us out of his mind…" Sara said dully.  
  
"Well, aren't we his best friends…" Catherine said sarcastically. Warrick scoffed.  
  
"Isn't Greg lucky to have us…" Warrick said sarcastically. Suddenly, the CSIs and Lindsey heard a soft whimper from the bed, and they walked to Greg. Greg was frowning, but he was still sleeping, he was whimpering, mumbling coherently, tears were coming from his eyes, and Greg was shuffling roughly in his bed. Grissom shook Greg gently.  
  
"Greg? Wake up." Greg stopped wriggling around, and he slowly began to open his eyes.  
  
"Hey…I saw you…you…you…you…you…and you in my nightmare!" Greg said weakly as he pointed to each of the CSIs (excluding Lindsey). Catherine cringed inside.  
  
"Ni-nightmare?"  
  
"Yea…" Greg replied.  
  
"Greg? Do you remember any of us?" Greg looked at the CSIs, frowning, and then he shook his head.  
  
"None of you…but that's Lindsey!" Lindsey smiled brightly and hugged Greg in the best way she could, and Greg smiled.  
  
"But I saw you people sometime before…you asked me if I remembered any of you too." Greg said.  
  
"Well, first off, you are a lab technician at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I am Gilbert Grissom, your night-shift supervisor, in other words, your boss, as well as you…friend…" Grissom said. Greg nodded as he took this new information in.  
  
"This is Warrick Brown, he is a CSI, which is a Crime Scene Investigator. This is Sara Sidle, also a CSI, as is Catherine Willows and Nick Stokes." Grissom said as he pointed to each of the CSIs.  
  
"You're Lindsey's mother." Greg said to Catherine and she smiled.  
  
"Yes I am, Greg."  
  
"So, tell us about your…nightmare, Greg." Grissom suggested. Greg cringed in fear at the memory.  
  
"Don't be afraid, you can tell us anything, you can trust us…" Nick said softly and Greg hesitantly nodded.  
  
"Well…first…I was surrounded by darkness, then I saw this man…I didn't know who he was…but he looked evil, sinister…he…he did something to me, he violated my personal space…then, there was a flash of light, and I saw the five of you. We were all having fun, laughing and joking, and then I remember someone taking our picture." Greg smiled at the memory, as did the CSIs who remembered what he was talking about.  
  
"But then there was another flash of light, and you were…insulting me…and I felt sad and angry, then I saw your faces, all looking at me with hateful eyes. And then, I saw you…Nick Stokes, you shot me…and then there was darkness again. I…I'm afraid." Greg closed his eyes sadly and opened them again.  
  
"What happened?" Greg asked softly.  
  
"None of that was real…right?" The CSIs looked to the ground full of regret.  
  
"Greg…" Nick looked sadly at Greg, Greg saw the guilt and sadness in Nick's eyes, and realization hit him.  
  
"So it was true, then, you did shoot me, I was…sexually assaulted…it wasn't a dream, they were some of my memories…" Greg started to get angry and emotionally hurt, so, he turned his head to the side and closed his eyes to prevent tears threatening to spill out.  
  
"Then forget it, I don't wanna know anything right now, I'm pretty sure I'll remember everything soon anyway…I overheard you people talking about my short-term memory loss, so my dream wasn't really a dream, they were some of my memories. Then maybe after I remember everything, I'll figure out what to do…with you…traitors…" Greg said coldly.  
  
"Greg, please…let us explain…" Sara said in a broken voice.  
  
"No! Just go! I don't want to see any of you! I don't want to hear what any of you have to say…not now…please…..just go…" Greg said softly, his voice cracking as tears started to seep through his closed eyes.  
  
The CSIs looked painfully at Greg, sighed, and left Greg's room. After Greg heard the door close with a click, he opened his eyes again, and openly cried softly to himself. As Greg cried, he was unaware that his subconscious was slowly gathering information and forming all of his forgotten memories back together.  
  
~~~Outside of Greg's room~~~  
  
Catherine and Warrick sat down on some chairs again and Catherine cried a bit as she leaned against Warrick. Sara turned around and cried on Grissom's shoulder while he patted Sara softly on the back. Nick stood there, looking at Greg through the small window beside the door with tear- filled eyes. Outside, even Mother Nature shared the sorrow of the CSIs, and soon, dark clouds covered the sun, and it started to rain.  
  
A/N: Soo…liked or hated the outcome? Please review me!!! Greatly appreciated!!! =D LOL! I didn't mean to make it seem like the CSIs and Greg were crybabies, but well, that was how it all should work out anyway! LOL! 


	20. Remembering and Explanations

Chapter Twenty-Remembering and Explanations  
  
~~~The next day (at about 6:00am)~~~  
  
Greg woke up just when the sun started to rise, its beams of light hitting Greg's conscious body. He was surprised that his leg's cast was disconnected from the ceiling, then, he looked and felt around his body, glad to find that his head no longer had the bump on him, his shoulder felt a bit better, but it was still in a sling connected to his arm, and that the cut on his throat, the cuts on his face and body were healing. Greg looked around the room, his thoughts floating about in his mind.  
  
'I wonder what happened to Nigel Crane and Rick Johnson...I seriously hope that they're dead. Oh yea, and what about Nikki? I haven't seen her ever since before I got shot...how long has it been anyway?' Greg thought to himself. Suddenly, his eyes widened in shock.  
  
'Waitaminute! How do I remember Nigel, Rick, or Nikki? Don't I have amnesia???' Then, Greg sighed.  
  
'Then that also means that I remember everything now, and that I have to face them...' Greg thought painfully.  
  
'Whatever, well, I guess that Nick, Grissom, Sara, Catherine, and Warrick went home...I never really gave them a chance to explain themselves, did I...I mean, what if I misunderstood everything? Maybe...' Greg's eyes wandered around the room, and he abruptly stopped as his eyes rested on a box beside his bed. Greg eyed it suspiciously, sat up, and reluctantly took it and opened the box. Once Greg saw what was inside, he grew speechless, he smiled a bit, and his eyes started to well up with joyful tears.  
  
"I can't believe that they remembered!"  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
While Greg was in the hospital after the lab explosion ("Play with Fire"), the CSIs had visited Greg all the time.  
  
"Hey guys, I really thought that I was gonna die in that explosion...I mean, I didn't wanna die alone, and since I don't have anybody, I would've..."  
  
"Greg, before you say anything else, just know this, we're always here for you, we wouldn't leave you alone, not for anything! We would've made sure you wouldn't die, someone up there loves you too much to let you die anyway!" Nick said jokingly. Greg smiled broadly.  
  
"Wow, talk about fast-comfort." Greg joked.  
  
"Yea, and that reminds me, what are your comfort foods?"  
  
"Uh...I don't really have any special comfort foods...but I like to eat candy, like gummies, and beer! Never forget the beer!" The CSIs stared at him oddly. Greg chuckled at their expressions.  
  
"Kidding, just kidding, gummies and my favourite Blue Hawaiian coffee that everyone likes!" Greg smiled.  
  
"But why are you asking me this?"  
  
"Greg, isn't it obvious? We're gonna buy lots of that for you, so that you'll heal faster!" Nick said ecstatically.  
  
"Anyway, we have lots of work for you to do when you get back out!" Grissom said, acting serious, then broke into a grin.  
  
"You don't have to, I mean....you guys just don't need to!" Greg replied, but inside, he was bubbling with happiness, knowing that the CSIs actually cared about him.  
  
"Nonsense, we have to! It's just not the same without you, Greg." Catherine said.  
  
"Yea, I agree with Cath, those substitutes either have no personality at all, or they have too much attitude for their own good." Warrick said.  
  
"I agree with Warrick, they're all so slow with the results." Grissom said.  
  
"Grissom? You...are you complimenting me?" Greg stuttered, amazed. Then, Grissom smiled and laughed at Greg's surprised face. The other CSIs stared at Grissom, shocked that he was ACTUALLY laughing, then they looked at Greg, seeing his expression, and they laughed as well.  
  
~~~End flashback~~~  
  
Surely enough, in the box, there were bags of gummy candy, a few boxes of the Blue Hawaiian coffee, with a thermos full of it placed in the corner. There was also the picture with him and the CSIs (the picture that I described in ch.12), a 'Get well' card, a 'Sorry' card, a few of his favourite CDs, a CD player, and on top of it all, was a piece of paper, and Greg recognized the writing as Nick's handwriting. It said...  
  
"Hey Greg,  
  
We're all really sorry about all that has happened. Please let us explain everything to you when we next visit you, and we're REALLY sorry. We were all called to work, so we had to leave, sorry. We all hope that you'll recover 100% physically and emotionally really soon! We miss you Greg, and we hope that you like the stuff we gave you. And yes, the CD player is a present from us to you, as well as the candy and coffee! We asked the doctor, and he said that you can eat the candy, but don't drink too much of the coffee. Get well soon!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Nick, Catherine, Warrick, Sara, Grissom"  
  
Greg smiled.  
  
'So, they do care about me...I was probably wrong about them hating me then, I mean, people who hate each other would never do anything like this for each other...nor would they bother to visit each other. But they do...Nick, Sara, Catherine, Warrick, and even Grissom! They visit me! They give me stuff! All right, I'll let them explain themselves when they come again...' Greg thought to himself. Greg eyed the contents in the box, then, he put one of his CDs into his new CD player, and started to listen to it. Greg also eyed the candy and coffee, and decided to eat some candy.  
  
Afterwards, Greg placed the framed picture of him and the CSIs onto the counter beside his bed, smiled, and continued to eat candy and drink coffee, and started to look at his cards. Then, about two hours later, laid back down on his bed, and Greg started to fall asleep while he was listening to some soft music.  
  
~~~12 hours later (8:00pm)~~~  
  
Greg awoke with a startle, beads of sweat trailing down his forehead, and he sat up on his bed. Greg had the nightmare again, only this time, he didn't see the CSIs in it. But still, the nightmare seemed more intense and more...realistic than usual...like it was trying to tell me something...but what?' Greg closed his eyes to concentrate.  
  
'This time, I didn't see Nick and the others, but I still saw Rick, and now Nigel and Nikki...and more darkness and pain...what does it mean?' Greg was so concentrated that he didn't hear Nick and the others come into his room. Suddenly, a hand rested on Greg's shoulder, and Greg jumped slightly, and opened his eyes.  
  
"Greg?" Grissom asked, concerned.  
  
"Huh? Oh, Grissom, hey guys..." Greg said, as he tried to slow down his heartbeat.  
  
"Greg, before you say anything, just know that we're really sorry about everything, okay, really, everything! You may not understand what I mean cause you don't remember what happened, but still, we're really sorry." Nick said quickly.  
  
"Uh...yea...guys? I remember everything now, I guess the memory loss was really only temporary." The CSIs nodded.  
  
"But guys, I really need an explanation though, I mean...I need one..." Greg said, not knowing exactly what to say.  
  
"Okay, well guys? I'll start first, but, I think we all want this to be private." Catherine said. The CSIs nodded and went out to wait for Catherine, when they left, Catherine sat down in the chair next to Greg, and sighed.  
  
"Greg, that day, when you heard us...talking about you, we...I didn't mean to say what I said. You're cute, adorable, and a funny guy, and I really love you, like a close friend, and I really don't think you're annoying. I think that you're a great guy, and I...I'm so sorry, Greg." Catherine said softly as she started to cry, and Greg smiled slightly.  
  
"It's just...God, this is déjà vu, Greg, that day...not just that day, but that whole week was just so frustrating. As you know, it is "murder season", we...the cases always get to us! Y'know?"  
  
"Yea, I do know...even though I'm just the lab tech in charge of the DNA stuff, I do know what it's like..." Catherine stared at Greg.  
  
"What do you mean? Have you seen how bloody most of the cases are? It's just...everytime I work on these cases, a part of me goes out to them too...the only reason why I can handle them is because of Lindsey, Warrick, Grissom, Sara, Nick, Brass, Dr. Robbins, and you...because you and the others literally are like my family, except for Lindsey who really is my family. If...if you were to back away from me, there wouldn't be balance...and...and I'd break, y'know?" Greg sighed.  
  
"As a matter of face, Cath, I do know. But I'll explain it all to all of you later..." Catherine nodded slowly.  
  
"Alright..." Catherine sniffled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Greg, I hope that one day, you'll find it in your heart to forgive me." She stood up.  
  
"I'll go get someone else in now..." Greg nodded and Catherine walked out the door.  
  
Afterwards, Warrick apologized and explained everything to Greg, then Grissom, Sara, and finally, Nick.  
  
(I'm not gonna include the conversations that Warrick, Grissom, and Sara said to Greg, cause it takes too long...and it'll probably get too boring for some of you readers. So...I didn't include it, but if you are one of those "wanna-read-every-little-thing-down-to-the-last-scrap" kind of person, then just know that everything that the three of them says is close to whatever Catherine and Nick says...so, let your imagination SOAR! LOL, anyway, read on!)  
  
Nick walked into Greg's room very slowly, and Greg chuckled a little.  
  
"Come on, Nick, I'm not gonna suddenly jump out of this bed and charge to you with a sharp knife. I'm hooked to all these tubes and wires anyway...I still need my blood, and I have this cast on, so..." Nick smiled slightly, relieved that Greg wasn't in a murderous mood, then Nick sighed.  
  
"Greg, I'm sorry about everything...for insulting you and for shooting you in the shoulder. I'm really sorry...the shooting thing was not on purpose! Nigel taunted me, my emotions went wacko, I couldn't contain myself, and I shot at Nigel. I was so angry after he told us the he ordered Johnson to...rape you in my home..." Greg stiffened at those words and winced at the memory.  
  
"I wasn't being myself, I didn't look and observe my surroundings! I didn't...I didn't see you behind Crane, I...I shot blindly! And then Crane jumped away, and I saw you...I wanted to stop, I really did! God! If it wasn't for Grissom, I would've...I would've..." Nick started to cry.  
  
"I would've shot you in the head! I would've killed you! Damn it! Why the hell did I become a damn CSI, why did I shoot, why did I even have a gun in my hand at that time? Damn it!" Nick yelled angrily as tears streamed down his face.  
  
"And about that night, when I dissed you, I'm sorry about that too! I didn't meant to say what I said...it's just that, that night, I had a really bad case, a psycho was going off raping and murdering little girls, and you know how much I hate that...it really got to me...I was pissed, I needed to take my anger out on something...in this case, someone...Greg, you aren't a lab rat with no life or friends-"  
  
"Nick, I AM a lab rat with no life or fr-"  
  
"No! Greg, God no! you do have a life! You do have friends! It's just that now, it's not you who don't deserve friends, it's your friends who don't deserve you! You're a funny guy, you're nice, generous, honest, and Greg, I love you like a real brother! I'm sorry that I've never told you that, and honestly, I didn't really even treat you like a friend...and I didn't...I didn't trust you while you did...I'm so sorry, Greg...I hope that someday, you will forgive me." Nick said quietly. Greg was a bit surprised at Nick's confession.  
  
"Wow...you're really being...honest...Nick, thank you..." Nick scoffed.  
  
"For what? I totally ruined your life! I-"  
  
"Nick! Stop beating yourself up about this! You saved my life, Nick, I owe you my life! Now, can you get everyone in here? I need to talk to you guys...it's pretty important...depends on the way you look at it though..." Nick looked at Greg, wiped away his tears, went outside for a little while, came back with the other CSIs, and they stood around Greg's bed, waiting for Greg to say something.  
  
A/N: Well, sorry for updating so slowly...even I hate it when that happens! LOL! Anyway, review review reviews! More reviews plz! And thanx to the ppl who DO review me! =D I know that this chapter was a lot of talking, but obviously, Greg does need to hear some kind of explanation from the CSIs! So, yea, next chapter, Greg talks about his past, and something NEW comes up! Is it good or bad? Stick around! Well, read around! LOL, it doesn't make sense, but what the heck! =D 


	21. History, Forgiving, and Troubles

Chapter Twenty One-History, Forgiving, and Troubles  
  
Greg sighed.  
  
"Guys, I'm gonna tell you why I was so hurt when I heard you guys dissing me. I mean, if it was anyone else, I wouldn't give a rat's ass about it, but it was you guys, so, I cared. Okay...when I was eight years old, my mom died in a car crash, that affected our entire family, especially my dad, and then he broke down, and started to drink. Now, I had a baby sister, a baby brother, a dog, and an older sister who was in school upstate. So, I had to smarten up, get tough, and teach myself how to cook, and how to take care of my entire family while also going to school at the same time.  
  
"This went on for about three to four years (so Greg's 11 or 12 years old now), sometimes, my older sister would come to help me with stuff, but it was only for a few days. I didn't have any friends at school, everyone hated and insulted me, calling me a smart-ass and a freak, and some people even beat me up. Then, one day, I just got home from school, I opened my house door, and when I walk into the living room..." Greg sighed again as tears started to form in his eyes.  
  
"Once I walked into the living room, I saw my kid brother and sister, dead on the ground, and...and then I felt pain in my back, and I...I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in a hospital, and later, I found out that I was stabbed in the back, but it wasn't that deep, no organs were damaged, so I just got some stitches...and...also, they told me that my dad, baby brother and baby sister was murdered...it was a robbery gone bad...I was almost sent to an orphanage too. But luckily, my older sister was able to take care of the both of us. So, my sister stopped going to school, and got a job as a...as a hooker and a strip-dancer...so we could get money...she never liked it, not at all...that's when she decided she couldn't take it anymore, and she committed suicide..." Greg's voice broke, and tears started to fall from his eyes.  
  
"And I walked in on it...I was...I was only 13, damn it!" Greg whispered angrily, then he took a deep breath, and continued.  
  
"Anyways, uh...then I got sent to an orphanage, but I still had to go to a regular high school...the orphanage..." Greg scoffed.  
  
"Some orphanage...the place was filthy, the other orphans didn't seem sad at all, they were all bullies...every last one of 'em...they insulted and beat me up almost every day! If not, our so-called 'counselor' would beat me. He was our supposed psychiatrist, but I never spoke a word...maybe that's why they hated me so much. But anyway, when I turned 16, I went to a foster home, only the family didn't want a kid...they wanted a...plaything..." Greg choked back a sob.  
  
"They beat me...raped me...and...I was with them for one entire month...God...I...I trusted them at first, they were so damn nice. Damn it! Then, 3 days later, they turned on me, and started their sick...games...bastards!" Greg started to break down and started sobbing. Catherine and Sara had tears of their own, Nick quietly swore, and Warrick and Grissom closed their eyes and shook their heads despairingly. They're hearts broke at the sight of Greg, he looked so weak and vulnerable, like a small child. A moment later, Greg sniffled and tried to calm himself to finish the story.  
  
"A month later, I went back to the orphanage, back to the insults and beatings, my soul was dead...but I still had to go to school. The teachers there, they were suspicious of me, not because of my grades, but because of my welfare. Every time they saw me, there would be a bruise or a cut on my face, or my arms. Especially the gym teacher, one time, he unexpectedly came into the boy's change room, and saw all the marks on my body. But I didn't tell him about anything...I couldn't...later, my anger just grew more and more, and I wanted revenge...revenge on the people who murdered my family...one day, the psychiatrist was killed by three other guys who were living in the orphanage. I saw the forensics scientists do their work, I saw the Crime Scene Investigation officers, and I became interested in the job. So, in school, I worked and studied more in the Math, Science, and Law courses, and when I turned 19, I received a scholarship, and I was able to get into a real good university." Greg sighed again and smiled slightly.  
  
"Those were the best years of my life...I didn't meet any friends, but no one insulted or beat me, they minded their own business, didn't even notice me, I guess. For once, I really felt freedom, later, I got a well-paid job, and two and a half years later, I was able to buy a small condo near the university...my grades were great, and I graduated with honours. A good year later, I turned 24, and I got a job here...well, in the Las Vegas Crime Lab as the lab tech...and I met you guys..." Greg whispered the last part.  
  
"I didn't dare to trust you guys, but I didn't want to seem like an outsider, so I pretended to be outgoing, and well, silly. As time went by, I started to like my new personality, and got used to it pretty much. When I was with you guys and working, I was able to push back my past memories, and temporarily forget about them...then, I started to trust you guys more and more, I was pretty certain that you guys wouldn't hurt me...even thought we weren't real close buds, I still treated you guys like my friends...like my lost family..." Greg sighed. (Well, what can I say? Greg loves to sight! LOL!)  
  
"Look, guys, even though maybe you guys didn't really 'love' me, it didn't matter, I would never have hesitated for a second to listen to your issues...I never had any reason to doubt any of you...until that night...I just...I forgive all of you for dissing me behind my back and, Nick, for shooting at me...I know now that non of you really meant that, and I'm relieved. And if you guys don't like my personality at all, I can just become past Greg again, only I won't be anywhere near as friendly or lively than before, y'know, I really can cha-"  
  
"No! Greg, don't change, we love the way you are! You're a great guy, don't change, Greg..." Sara said.  
  
"We didn't know how...horrid your past was...we would've never...we would've never even thought bad stuff about you..." Warrick said.  
  
"No, no, no, yes, my past was bleak and nightmarish, but please, when we get back to work, just pretend that nothing happened! I don't want your pity! I don't want anyone's pity! It just...man, even I don't know what's gonna happen! But, first, let's keep my past between just the six of us...again, I forgive all of you, but I'm just not sure how I'm gonna trust you guys like I did before...it'll take time...but just know that right now, I forgive all of you." The CSIs sighed in relief.  
  
"Great! Is there anything else you want, or to say?" Grissom asked softly.  
  
"Uh...yea, guys, when you next decide to group together and insult me, make sure that I'm no where near any of you, okay? And Nick, don't shoot me again, okay? Oh, and thanks for the stuff, I really appreciate it." Greg motioned for the box beside him. The CSIs smiled brightly.  
  
"Greg, we're not gonna insult you ever again, don't worry! And no problem, I won't even think about shooting you ever again! And you're welcome...we thought it was necessary. Just...get better soon." Nick said. Greg smiled.  
  
"Done." Suddenly, Grissom's cell phone rang. Catherine eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to turn all of that stuff off in the hospital?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Well, what can I say? I'm a CSI!" Grissom smiled and answered the phone.  
  
"Grissom here."  
  
"Hey, it's Brass, is Greg there with you?" Brass asked on the other line.  
  
"Yea, we're all in the hospital, why?"  
  
"Well, uh...someone bailed Johnson out."  
  
"WHAT?!" Grissom yelled.  
  
A/N: sorry for the delay everyone, I had to go on a trip again, but I'm back! So, here's another chapter! =D hope u enjoyed it! Review plz! U know wat the say, "The more reviews, the faster the chapter comes!" LOL! Thanx to everyone who reviewed the last few chapters! Greatly appreciate it! =D 


	22. New Information

Chapter Twenty Two- New Information  
  
"Well, uh...someone bailed Johnson out."  
  
"WHAT?!" Grissom yelled, and the CSIs stared at him curiously.  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"Uh...this man named Luke Lansing...he was a lawyer for Johnson, and made Johnson look like a victim as well. But then, Mr. Lansing totally changed the lawyer thing, and just got a bunch of money, and bailed Johnson out!" Brass replied.  
  
"Did you do a background check on this...Luke Lansing?" Grissom asked, irritated.  
  
"Yea, that's the first thing we did...turns out, Mr. Lansing is 'just' the head boss of a huge law agency who earns 1 million dollars or more every time he gets a case, which is almost every other day!" Brass exclaimed sarcastically. Grissom scoffed.  
  
"He's filthy rich...who is Rick Johnson to Mr. Lansing?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Lansing says, quote on quote, 'my best friend, he's just like my real brother'."  
  
"Huh, but how does a full-time criminal like Rick Johnson get time to meet and get real friendly with a full-time rich, non-criminal lawyer like Luke Lansing?" Brass sighed on the other end.  
  
"I don't know...previous case, maybe? But, I do know that something's up...and it's not good."  
  
"Really? A penny for your thoughts?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Well, I have a gut feeling that Mr. Lansing isn't who he says he is."  
  
"Meaning that you don't think Luke Lansing is Rick's buddy at all? But how can you tell?"  
  
"During the interrogation, Lansing acted calm and cool...too calm and cool. I mean, I've seen past interrogations where accusers' lawyers are their friends or family, and the lawyer-friend always says something to the accused, at least a 'how are you doing?' But, once Lansing entered the room, he sat down, and got right to business. No eye contact with Johnson, no 'Hi', no 'how are you doing?', and it seemed to me, that Rick was pretty clueless as to having a lawyer at all."  
  
"Hmm...makes sense, so, you think someone else sent Luke Lansing to bail Rick Johnson out? But now, the question is who, Nigel Crane is dead..."  
  
"Yea, who and why." Brass added, then he sighed.  
  
"Oh boy, this case is really getting to me...so, how's the kid?"  
  
"Who, Greg?" Greg looked up to Grissom questioningly.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well, he's got a broken leg, multiple cuts and bruises all around his face, arms, legs, and body, he's got broken ribs, gunshot wound on his shoulder, and a broken arm, other than that, he's just peachy." Grissom said, looking at Greg, while Greg was grinning at the word that he thought Grissom would never use, 'peachy'.  
  
"Whoa, Sanders is gonna have some scars...tell him 'get well' for me."  
  
"Will do." Grissom replied.  
  
"But anyway, since Johnson's out, he might try to do something to Greg...Johnson wanted Greg dead..." when Brass spoke those words, Grissom's smile fell into a frown, and he became sullen-faced.  
  
"And Rick Johnson never gives up on his targets, no matter what." Grissom finished for Brass, and Brass sighed.  
  
"That's right, I don't think that we want Sanders to go through anything else that has to do with Johnson."  
  
"Yea...alright then, we'll stay here for awhile...or, better yet, you meet three of us at the lab in half an hour, and the two others will stay in the hospital with Greg. Alright, bye." Grissom hung up, put the cell phone back into his pocket, and sighed wearily.  
  
"Griss? What's wrong? Who was that?" Warrick asked, and Grissom sighed again.  
  
"That was Brass, and Greg, he tells you to get well, and he also told me that...uh..." Grissom didn't want to continue, he didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, especially not for the younger lab tech.  
  
"A man named Luke Lansing bailed Rick Johnson out." Greg said softly, voicing he suspicions of the CSIs. Grissom nodded, and he confirmed all of their fears.  
  
"How did you guess?" Grissom asked, sarcastic, but Greg took it in as a real question.  
  
"It was obvious, you said the name Luke Lansing like it was a swear word, you sounded so angry and detective-like on the phone with Brass, you had that work face on, and you also mentioned Rick Johnson's name. Oh yea, and you said, quote on quote, 'And Rick Johnson never gives up on his targets, no matter what.' Also, you wanted two people to stay with me while three of you will meet Brass in the lab to figure this thing out." Greg said, and Grissom nodded.  
  
"So, that means that Johnson isn't gonna stop until he sees Greg...dead..." Catherine said.  
  
"My genius intuition tells me that I am in deep dog doo-doo." Greg said, half-joking. The CSIs smiled at Greg's small display of humour.  
  
"Yea, we think you are..." Grissom stated quietly. Then, Grissom filled the CSIs and Greg in on the conversation that him and Brass just had.  
  
Afterwards, Grissom, Catherine, and Sara went back to the lab, while Nick and Warrick stayed behind to look after Greg and to have some "male- bonding" time. Little did they know, even now, Rick Johnson and another person (who I will reveal next chapter) were brainstorming different ways to "get rid" of Greg Sanders. 


	23. Visiting, Old evil, and a new evil

Chapter Twenty Three-Visiting, Old evil, and a new evil  
  
~~~The next day~~~  
  
Greg awoke to a clicking noise, he was very alert, even while sleeping, ever since he got kidnapped. Greg opened his eyes and beside him, was a familiar face.  
  
"Nikki! Whoa! You scared me!" Greg exclaimed. Nikki smiled.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Greg, I just thought I should visit you after the kidnapping."  
  
"Haha, that's nice...so, where's Nick and Warrick?"  
  
"Well, they're just outside, guarding your door, I thought they were security guards at first. Wait...oh, I get it, you just don't want my company, do you, well then, I'll just go now." Nikki teased, moving towards the door.  
  
"No! Wait! I was just asking! I would always enjoy your company." Greg said and grinned. Nikki smiled and walked back to Greg's bedside.  
  
"So, how have you been, Greg? How are your wounds?" Nikki asked, curious.  
  
"Well, my leg is...healing, I guess, but still broken, my cuts and bruises are also healing. My ribs are, well...healing, my shoulder wound is healing, and, well, everything is healing!" Greg grinned.  
  
"That's good...and how are you doing, mentally?" At that, Greg's grin fell into a frown, he closed his eyes, and sighed.  
  
"Since I know you're not gonna nag me about this, I'll tell you the truth." Greg sighed again.  
  
"Honestly, I'm breaking down inside, in fact, I'm already dead! My soul is dead...I mean, first, I was dissed by my friends, then I was kidnapped and raped! Then I was shot by Nick, my 'best friend', kidnapped again, beaten badly, then slit on the throat! But ever since I found out that my co- workers were just having a bad day, and needed to say something, I understood and forgave them."  
  
"Oh! Wow! That's great! I mean, the part where you forgave the CSIs, not the other parts, but anyway, now, they're even over-protective of you!" Nikki exclaimed. Greg chuckled.  
  
"Yea...they are...and so, my soul has been repaired a bit. But still, Nikki, I was sexually assaulted by a man, at Nick's home! It's something I can't even forget about! It's in my nightmares every night! It's really killing me!" Greg said as tears welled up in his eyes. Nikki frowned and patted Greg's hand, then she sat on the edge of Greg's bed and hugged him.  
  
"Sh...it's alright...I still have nightmares about seeing you dead! It scares the hell outta me...it scares the hell outta me..." Nikki choked a sob. A while later, Greg fell asleep in Nikki's arms, she put Greg gently back into bed, she looked Greg over sympathetically, and left.  
  
~~~A while later~~~  
  
"Hey babe, back so soon?" Nikki smiled smugly at the voice, and walked over to Rick.  
  
"Soon? I consider myself being very late!" Nikki scoffed.  
  
"That Greg Sanders is really annoying...too talkative." Rick smiled smugly.  
  
"What's the up-side then?" Nikki grinned wickedly.  
  
"Well, he is mentally unstable, another little 'horrible incident' should take him out...poor guy will go crazy!" Rick wrapped his arms around Nikki.  
  
"Just what you want, isn't it, sugar pie?" Rick whispered into Nikki's ear, and she giggled.  
  
"Partly, but most of all, I just want him to die slowly and painfully...like how my mother died of AIDS."  
  
"No worries, you know what they say, 'revenge is sweet', like you." Rick caressed Nikki's face.  
  
"Well my dear, everything is working just perfectly...just as we planned." Rick said smugly.  
  
"Oh, yes, except..."  
  
"Hm? What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't really expecting Greg to act so...alright with all of this...and I didn't know that Greg's new-yet-old-found friends are guarding him like guard dogs. Our next move will have to be postponed until a while later, and even then, we'd still need to be careful and alert."  
  
"Aw...postponed?" Rick asked, disappointed.  
  
"Yea, but look at the bright side, Greg would've let his guard down! See, we leave him along for a while, enough to make him think that you've stopped going after him. Then, when he least expects it, we give him a 'little visit', or something like that, we somehow injure him until he's half-dead, and kill him when he's in the hospital about two days later! Doesn't that sound great?" Nikki said excitedly. Rick chuckled.  
  
"Yea, that does sounds good...as long as we get to see him suffer."  
  
"Of course! Oh, and while Greg's trying to heal, we can go out of town, have a vacation, y'know, just the two of us..." Nikki said softly.  
  
"Hm, sounds perfect...like you..." Rick said deeply. Shortly after, Nikki and Rick were in a deep kiss.  
  
"I love you, Rick."  
  
"I love you too, Nikki."  
  
"We'll get that little creep." Nikki said.  
  
"Yea, we'll make him wish he was never born." Rick said, and Nikki grinned wickedly.  
  
A/N: whoa! I'm already on chapter twenty-four...lol! I don't know how many chapters there will be, so, stay tuned! Thanx for everyone who reviewed! Yey! 157 reviews! Happy happy happy!!! =D Yea, and, does anyone know where the user "Sanderslover" went? Cause as probably, most, or all of you know, she hasn't updated her stories for a while, and Sanderslover, if you read this chapter, READ THIS COMMENT too! I'm sure we want you to update your stories!!!! They're soooo good!!!! =D yea, and whoever have not read Sanderslover's stories yet, READ THEM!!!! Cause they're really good! =D so, yea, UPDATE REALLY SOON plz, Sanderslover!!!! =D 


	24. Need of Freedom, Returned, and a Deadly ...

Chapter Twenty Four-Need of Freedom, Returned, and a Deadly Present  
  
"GREG! Get your ass back here right now!" Greg groaned, stopped walking, and turned around, shouting back.  
  
"I wanna go home!" Nick stomped over to Greg.  
  
"Yea, with me!"  
  
"Nick, come one, man, I wanna go back to MY home! My own house! Not your house!" Nick sighed.  
  
"I know, I know, but Rick Johnson is still out there! He might go after you when you're home alone! But when you're at my house with me, you're NOT alone, and Rick won't be able to get you without going through me!" Greg sighed.  
  
'That's what I'm afraid of.' Greg thought in his mind.  
  
"Look, Nick, I love you like a bro, but, man, it's been one and a half freakin years! Johnson's long gone by now! If he wanted to kill me, he would've done it already! He's probably given up and left this country! Nick, buddy, I've been living at your house with you ever since I was released from the hospital! And Rick hasn't tried anything with me, he hasn't even shown his face around here so far! Dude, this has got to stop, now! I need my personal space, I need my house back, and I really need my normal life back! It's not that I don't enjoy your company and all, but, Nick, everywhere I go, you, or Warrick, or Grissom, or Catherine, or Sara is with me! I mean, it's REALLY annoying man, what the hell! It's not like you guys are my freakin mom!" Greg yelled angrily. Nick stood there, shocked and speechless at the blow-up. Greg stared regrettably at Nick's hurt expression.  
  
"Greg, we're just trying to protect you-"  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry I said that, but give me at least one day of freedom, alone...please Nick." Greg interrupted. Nick stared at Greg, looked down, and nodded reluctantly. Greg smiled grimly in thanks, and walked out of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Nick sighed and turned around, met by the faces of Warrick and Sara.  
  
"Wow, he has a lot of anger and frustration inside of him..." Sara said, referring to Greg. Nick sighed.  
  
"You heard everything?"  
  
"Yea, we did, around the corner, Greg's right though, I mean, the no personal space parts anyway. We still think that Rick's gonna go after him, but one day won't matter." Warrick said. Sara nodded.  
  
"Yea, just one day...we owe him that much..." Nick nodded, and the three of them turned back to work. But oh, how wrong they were.  
  
~~~In Greg's car~~~  
  
Greg sat in the driver's seat, feeling guilty.  
  
'Man, I really shouldn't have said that, I mean, they were doing that for my own welfare. But they do need to give me some personal space.' Greg sighed.  
  
"I guess I'll just go back to Nick's, and wait for him to come home so I can apologize to him about everything." Greg said to himself, started the car, and drove away back towards Nick's house.  
  
~~~Meanwhile at Nick's House~~~  
  
"Hehe, goodbye, Greggy boy, and goodbye to your other CSI buddy as well." A stranger said while depositing some contents into the water jug.  
  
"Hey, are you done yet?" Another stranger asked.  
  
"Yea, let's go." Then, the two strangers silently exited the door, and locked it again with a stolen spare key. (Obviously, we all know who the two "strangers" are...hehe, I just wanted to sound mysterious, LOL!)  
  
~~~A while later~~~  
  
Greg opened the door and walked into Nick's house, stretching, and dropped the keys onto the counter beside him. Then, Greg walked over to the phone, pressed the 'message' button, proceeded to the water jug, and poured a cup of water.  
  
'Beep' "You have, two messages. First message." 'Beep'  
  
"Hi Mr. Greg and Mr. Nick, I'm Lindsay, mommy's daughter. It's my birthday next, next, next week, can you come to my party? Pretty please! Ask mommy about the other time and stuff. Okay! Bye bye!" Greg smiled to himself as he finished drinking the water, and started to walk to his room.  
  
'Beep' "Next message." 'Beep'  
  
"Hey Greg boy, guess who's back. Me. Did you get my present yet? My...accomplice and I made it ourselves...we invented it. Have fun with it, don't die so fast, I'll see you soon."  
  
'Beep' Greg immediately paled and sharply turned to the phone, he ran over to it, and listened to the message again.  
  
"Oh my God, I wasn't imagining it! It's Rick Johnson's voice! What the hell is the present?" Greg panicked. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his abdomen, then, the pain worsened, and Greg fell down on the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut, teeth clenched, clutching his stomach painfully, as waves of intense pain passed through his entire body.  
  
"Shit, what the hell is wrong with me?" Then, it dawned on Greg.  
  
"Damn, it's the present...shit, it was the water!" Greg screamed in pain.  
  
"Damn!" Greg yelled again. Then, he slowly and painfully got up, staggered to the water jug, poured a bit of water into the cup with trembling hands, and then poured the rest down the drain. Suddenly, Greg dropped the jug, and fell back onto the ground, tears falling from his eyes, sweat dripping down his face, and he screamed in pain again.  
  
"Damn this! It F***ING hurts!" Greg crunched into a ball, as waves of what felt like fire burned inside of him, not just in the stomach anymore, but practically everywhere.  
  
~~~15 minutes later~~~  
  
Nick parked his Tahoe in the driveway, seeing Greg's car, he was relieved, thinking that Greg changed his mind about the whole 'wanna be alone' thing. Nick closed his car, and walked excitedly towards the house, but about a meter away, Nick could hear crying and pleas of help. Nick paled, and immediately unlocked his door, opened it, and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight presented before him. But then, years of experience told him that this wasn't the time to stop, so Nick ran to the phone, dialed 911, then ran to Greg's side.  
  
"Greg! What happened?" Greg stopped crying and turned to Nick sharply, his eyes large and full of pain, on the verge of unconsciousness.  
  
"Nick! Phone messages...poison...water...I...I poured a...a sample in...in a cup...hurts...fire...pain everywhere...damn it Nick, it freakin hurts like hell!" Greg partly yelled and whimpered. Nick nodded and tears formed in his eyes at Greg's current suffering. Then, finally, Greg's strength ran out, and he passed out into blissful darkness.  
  
"Greg! God!" Nick panicked, checked Greg's pulse, and sighed in relief as there was still a pulse, weak, but it was there. A moment later, Nick could hear the ambulance sirens from a distance, he ran to the phone, pressed the 'message' button, quickly grabbed the cup filled with the poisonous water, and returned to Greg's side. As Nick listened to the second message, his eyes flared up with anger, and he swore, wishing Rick dead. A while later, the paramedics rushed through the door, put Greg on the gurney, and wheeled him out, followed by Nick.  
  
~~~In the hospital~~~  
  
Nick sat on one of the chairs beside the ER, cup still in hand. Then, the rest of the CSIs arrived and rushed to Nick.  
  
"Hey! Nick! What happened?" Sara asked, eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Well, I just went home, and I saw Greg on the ground, in pain and asking for help. I called the ambulance, then I went to check on Greg, and he said multiple words. I pieced them together, and he told me first to listen to the phone message, then he said that the water was poisoned, and he poured some in a cup, this cup." Nick held up the cup.  
  
"Then, he told me that he was in pain, that he felt like fire was burning him everywhere, and that..." Nick breathed deeply as tears once again formed in his eyes.  
  
"And that he hurt everywhere really badly! I listened to the phone messages, the first was from Cath's kid, Lindsay, asking if Greg and I would like to go to her birthday party three weeks later. But...the second message was from...Rick Johnson...he's back, and he's the one who poisoned the water. Rick said that him and his accomplice invented the poison."  
  
"Damn." Warrick swore. Grissom sighed, Catherine sighed disappointedly, and Sara crunched her fist.  
  
"So, I called you guys down here, hoping that at least one of you would help get this back to the lab and find out what's in here." Nick explained, referring to the cup.  
  
"I'll go." Warrick volunteered.  
  
"So will I." Catherine said. Nick nodded, handed Catherine the cup, and she and Warrick rushed back to the lab. Grissom, Sara, and Nick turned to sit down on the chairs, and waited for Greg's news like they did one and a half years ago.  
  
~~~Elsewhere~~~  
  
Nikki and Rick laughed evilly.  
  
"Phase one..." Nikki said.  
  
"Complete." Rick finished.  
  
"All thanks to you." Nikki whispered into Rick's ear. Rick grinned and wrapped his arms around Nikki's waist, and pulled her close to him.  
  
"No, all thanks to the both of us." Nikki grinned widely.  
  
"I love you, my husband."  
  
"I love you too, my wife." Rick grinned back, and they kissed. (Yes, people, I know it might be random, but Rick and Nikki are in love, really, and they got married during the one year and a half. They fell in love cause they both wanted to hurt Greg. "sniff sniff" poor poor Greg)  
  
A/N: Plz review more!!!!! And thanx for telling me about Sanderslover! =D 


	25. Results and a New Discovery

Chapter Twenty Five-Results and a New Discovery  
  
~~~Two hours later in the hospital~~~  
  
Nick, Sara, and Grissom were sitting on the couch near Greg's hospital bed, while Greg slept...though it was not all too peacefully.  
  
"Damn it! I should never have let Greg leave by himself! Never!" Nick raged.  
  
"Nick, don't blame yourself, it's my fault! I pushed him too far." Grissom said.  
  
"No way, Grissom, it's my fault! If I went home with him—"  
  
"Then you would've been poisoned too! And Grissom, come on, you didn't even know that Greg left by himself! You didn't even hear the argument that he got into with Nick, not that it's Nick's fault! Oh, and no, you did not push him too far, we all did! But we were only trying to protect Greg! We're overprotective of him, so what? We all love him too much to even think about losing him! It's nobody's fault except for that bastard, Rick, and his new friend, okay?!" Sara exploded. Nick and Grissom stared, shocked at Sara, but she just sighed heavily.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about that, but I'm just so sick of everyone blaming themselves! We were all just trying to do the best for Greg, and we weren't thinking how much he would be affected by it. And that's that. It was not our damn fault!" Sara exclaimed as tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"You're right, Sara, we shouldn't blame ourselves, but it's...just natural! But...are you all right?" Grissom asked, concerned. Sara held her hand up against her forehead.  
  
"Yeah...no...I don't know...I just...this is bringing up really bad memories from Greg's last encounter with Rick and Nigel. He almost died back there...I'm worried...is Greg going to die soon this time?"  
  
"No! Greg's absolutely NOT going to die anytime soon, and, Sara, this brings back bad memories for everyone. We know how you feel...don't make yourself carry the burden alone...we're all here." Nick comforted Sara. Sara smiled softly.  
  
"I know...thanks guys, but Greg...he's...the doctors who worked on Greg didn't even know what it was that was causing him so much pain. And they're not doing anything for him either! All they did was hook him up to some monitors, gave him sedatives, and a bit of painkillers! What happens when Greg wakes up? He'd feel the pain! I can't bear to see him in pain again...I just...can't..." Sara choked back a sob.  
  
Suddenly, Grissom's cellular phone rang, and he answered it immediately.  
  
"Grissom."  
  
"Hey, it's me, Warrick."  
  
"Warrick, have you and Catherine identified the chemicals in the water yet?" On the other end, Warrick sighed.  
  
"Yeah...we have, actually...and Grissom, you are not going to like this one bit." Grissom frowned.  
  
"Why? What is it?" Grissom asked anxiously. Nick and Sara stared at Grissom hopefully, wondering what it was.  
  
"Well, the results made Cath run out of the room in tears, and I myself am having a hard time keeping composed...so you still wanna know?" Warrick asked again.  
  
"Yes, tell me, Warrick, please. I need to know." Grissom pleaded.  
  
"Alright...according to the lab results, the contents that were in the water are basically all...poisons and drugs that are fatal to the human body mixed together...some are even unidentified..." (A/N: What? It's not like I know all the poisons that could be harmful to the human body!) Grissom's eyes widened, and he sat on the edge of his seat, speechless.  
  
"Grissom? You all right Grissom?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Uh...yeah...did you just say that they were all...poisons and drugs?" Nick and Sara stared at Grissom in disbelief. Sara choked back another sob and started to cry quietly on Greg's bedside, while Nick took a deep breath to try to steady himself. Warrick sighed.  
  
"Yeah...I did...I'm sorry, Gris, but we ran at least a dozen tests..." Grissom closed his eyes mournfully.  
  
"But, I did find out that Rick must know how to get the poison out of Greg's system, and he didn't just mix random poisons together. No, this is a 'home-made poison'...carefully planned out and created."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"See, I tried going online to look for a cure for each poison, but instead of finding an actual cure, I stumbled upon an article dated a few weeks ago. Another man, by the name of Brian Langley, same age as Greg, was poisoned with the same poisons and drugs in water, and they both have had the same results and reactions too! And let me guess, the doctors couldn't get the chemicals flushed out of Greg's body, right?" Grissom raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, they couldn't, because the substances were all literally stuck to his insides. Greg's sleeping right now...the doctor gave him some painkillers and sedatives."  
  
"How big a dose?" Warrick asked anxiously.  
  
"Just a bit...the doctor didn't know what he was up against...he didn't want to take any chances at making Greg's condition worse." Warrick sighed in relief.  
  
"Good, Greg really doesn't need any more drugs in his body than there already is. But, back to the other guy, Brian Langley lives in New Jersey, and got his 'disease' about three weeks ago. He was expected to die, because the doctors couldn't do anything for him, but then, half an hour after an 'anonymous person' came to visit him, Brian's vital signs returned to normal. Three days later, he was released from the hospital, and he was able to live like a normal person again without any trace in his body of what happened to him! Sounds peculiar, huh." "That does sound peculiar..." Grissom mumbled, deep in thought.  
  
"So, you're implying...or saying that Rick poisoned Brian Langley as...an experiment...to see what would happen to him?"  
  
"Yeah! Then a week later, after Brian was sure to die, he comes back, not wanting to kill the guy, gives him the 'cure', and at the same time, he could see if the cure works. Now, he's poisoned Greg! Only, I really don't think that Rick is going to want to give the cure to us for Greg." Grissom thought about it.  
  
"Hm, well, if Rick does have the cure, it won't be his choice as to whether he wants to give it to us or not. But do you think that Rick would still have the cure? I mean, don't you think that if Rick wanted Greg to die, he would've destroyed every and any trace of the cure right away?" Sara had stopped crying a while ago and grew more and more interested in the conversation, wondering what it was all about. Warrick sighed.  
  
"I don't know about that...but I really am hoping that Rick hasn't destroyed it yet...for Greg's sake..."  
  
"Warrick, hoping won't be good enough for Greg..."  
  
"I know, but if we at least try to find Rick now, we might be able to get the cure before he destroys it!" Grissom thought again.  
  
"It's an extremely long shot, but...all right...Warrick, go down to the police department for Brass, and tell him everything. I will come down there and meet you in a while, but don't take Catherine with you. I might have something for her to check out at the lab later."  
  
"Got it." Grissom hung up the phone and stared at Nick and Sara.  
  
"Well? What did Warrick say? Is there a cure?" Nick asked anxiously. Grissom sighed and started to explain everything to the pair.  
  
After a while, an eerie silence fell upon the three CSIs.  
  
"So...where would we even begin looking for Rick? For all we know, he may have already skipped town!" Nick said, his hopes slowly dying away.  
  
"We don't know for sure, if he has already, but as a fact, I know that Rick hasn't skipped town. He's sick enough to try to kill Greg a second time, so I'm sure that he would want to stay until he's sure that Greg is really dead. There may also be some hint as to where Rick and his friend is staying right now in the phone message, you know, by checking the background sounds of the phone message." A now fully composed Sara nodded in agreement.  
  
"I think Grissom's right, if Rick wanted to kill Greg, he would make sure that his job has truly been completed." Then Grissom stood up.  
  
"All right you two, time to get to work! Sara, you're with me, and Nick, you stay here and watch Greg, in case Rick or his accomplice decides to show up. Okay, this is the plan. First, I'm going to go to the doctor, tell him to give Greg a bit more of the sedatives, only enough to make sure that Greg stays asleep until tomorrow. Then I'll tell the head of security to increase the people at each post, and there will be two guards at the door outside of this room. I'll also give them a photo of Rick, just in case. Sara, go down and start the car, and Nick, whatever you need, just go outside the door and ask the security guards for it...don't leave this room...again, just in case."  
  
Instantly, Sara got up, kissed Greg on the forehead lightly, whispered a few get-well words into his ear, and left. Then, Grissom got up, ruffled Greg's hair a bit, and left as well, out the door, while Nick just took the remote control, and started to watch TV.  
  
~~~At the Police Station~~~  
  
"Gris! So good of you to join us, finally! Warrick had finished updating me an hour ago!" Brass exclaimed.  
  
"I had to tell the doctor many thing, drive Sara down to the crime lab, then I forgot something in the hospital, so I had to go back, then I ran out of gas, had to fill up, and now I'm here. What can I say, it was a long drive. But anyway, Sara and Catherine are checking the phone message for any hint as to where Rick could be right now, and Nick is staying at the hospital with Greg."  
  
"So why are we meeting—" But Warrick was cut off when Grissom's phone suddenly rang. Smiling apologetically, Grissom answered the phone.  
  
"Grissom."  
  
"Oh my God, Gris, Sara and I found something...or someone, you could say, that could lead us right to Rick!"  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Oh boy, I am so sorry for the delay, complications arose, and I kind of forgot about this story for a while, so I'm really sorry. I know you're all pretty mad, but don't worry, I will update sooner this time, and I won't wait another year! But I won't make any promises cause I promised that I was gonna update last...last Saturday...? But I didn't, so I'm sorry again! I hope you liked this chapter! It's very informative! Haha! So, thanks for all your reviews, folks! Please continue to read and review! =D 


	26. Identity Finally Revealed

Chapter Twenty Six- Identity finally revealed  
  
"Oh my God, Grissom, Catherine and I found something that could lead us right to Rick!" Sara's voice sounded through the phone.  
  
"What is it? What'd you find?"  
  
"We heard a woman's voice in the background in the message! It was really soft, but it's there! The woman was talking in the background...it sounds like she was talking to someone else though, not Rick...maybe on another phone or something. Catherine and I recognized the voice, so we checked the phone message that we had gotten from an 'old friend' when she called to see how Greg was doing two months ago." Grissom gaped.  
  
"You mean it's..."  
  
"It's exactly who you think it is. We had Archie run it through, and it was right on the money...it was a definite match to none other than Nikki O'Reily, the woman who helped us save Greg a year ago, from Rick and Nigel." Grissom shook his head disappointedly.  
  
"All right then, I want you to dig up anything you can on Nikki O'Reily."  
  
"We are way ahead of you, Gris, we already did that. When Nikki was a child, her mother, Cheryl, died from AIDS. Jameson Sanders was the primary source of the AIDS, and he apparently had sex with her, so she got AIDS. Doctors said that Cheryl O'Reily suffered a long and painfully for the last few hours. It was so bad that all the staff who tended to her before remembered how badly she deteriorated."  
  
"Wait a minute...Jameson Sanders? He wouldn't, by any chance, be related to our Greg Sanders, would he?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. He's Greg's father, in fact. Nikki must have tracked Greg down afterwards, got together with Nigel and Rick, who both hate Greg, and they formed a plan to kill him."  
  
"Okay...but why would she make a plan to kill Greg, only to help us save him, kill Nigel, and come back to try and kill Greg with Rick again a year later?" There was silence on the other line for a while.  
  
"Maybe she wanted to get rid of Nigel first...and play around with Greg..." Grissom said again.  
  
"Could be...but anyway, Nikki worked as an undercover cop for a few months, she got fired for revealing her identity during an operation. She also started a relationship with the guy she was supposed to arrest, lied to her boss about it, and played a minor part in the crime that was committed. Then she started to work in a restaurant as a waitress, and she quit...uh...huh! She quit a year and a half ago..."  
  
"Just when someone bailed Rick Johnson out." Grissom finished.  
  
"So there is a possibility that Nikki is the one who bailed Rick out of jail using Luke Lansing, and they ran away together...to Miami."  
  
"Yeah. So do you want to talk to Luke Lansing about all this?" Sara asked. "Definitely! Warrick, Brass, and I will go get him right now...oh, and Sara?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Go with Catherine to talk to Nikki's bosses about her work behaviour and things like that."  
  
"Got it." Grissom hung up the phone and turned to Brass and Warrick.  
  
"Gentlemen, we are going for a drive to the 'Lansing Law Firm'. I will explain everything on the way there."  
  
A/N: Well, I think that was a pretty crappy chapter! Sorry about that...I promise the next chapter will have more action and Greg and stuff! Please review more! Constructive criticism is always welcome! =D  
  
Sylvester1: Haha, well, I'm not a 'poison expert' or anything, so...*laughs nervously* sorry...but, the poison is made up of a lot of other poisons and drugs that can be deadly to a human. It's basically only supposed to cause immense pain to Greg but also keep him alive as well! I know there's no such thing, but oh well! It's created from my imagination! There's not really a name for it...so let's just call it the homemade miraculous poison! =D  
  
Forensicfreak14: Will Greg live...hmm...I'll have to think about that! Hehe, don't worry, if you keep reading, then you'll know! =D  
  
Robin5502: No, don't worry, you're not mixing it up with another story, yes, Nikki was pretending to be good...I'm hoping this chapter will clear it up for you just a little bit, but her intention of pretending to be good before will be revealed to you in later chapters! So...keep reading and reviewing! =D  
  
Viu: Haha, don't worry, no offence taken! Yeah...as I said to Sylvester1, I'm not exactly a 'poison expert'...so heehee, this is an imaginative homemade miraculous poison! Hehe...well, it's not exactly ALL the poisons and drugs mixed together! That'd be REALLY crazy! But it's basically supposed to cause immense pain to Greg but also keep him alive as well! Interesting, no? But anyway, as for any side effects, well, read and find out! =D  
  
Stokeslover-4eva: Wow! Thank you sooo much for that amazing review! Whoa! I feel so special! Haha! Yeah, I was thinking about whether to do short chapters again too! And I think I will now! Heehee! Thanks so much for that very encouraging review again! =D Awww! Don't worry, it's all right to cry in stuff like that! I cry in other stuff like that too! Just means we're too sensitive! Which I think is a good thing! Just not TOO overly sensitive! Thanks again! =D  
  
AND...thanks for everyone else who reviewed my story too! Thank you so much! Very encouraging! I'll try to update soon again! =D thank you to these reviewers:  
  
Dogtar, Mickeysgirl, stokeslover-4eva, viu, I'm Lovin' It, KrazyKid197, Coffee Luv and MORT, RainbowsnStars, forensicfreak14, Silver Mirror, Mellaithwen-Angel Maiden, snowbunny3, Robbin5502, sparkycola1, Alida-Fruit, Band Forensic Theatre Chick, icanreadncount, Seraphsaiyan, and anyone I mistakenly missed! THANKS AND KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!!!!! =D =D =D 


	27. Interrogations

Chapter Twenty Seven-Interrogations  
  
"Luke Lansing?" Brass asked, standing at the doorway with Grissom and Warrick. Lansing stopped working and looked up.  
  
"Yes, and who are you?"  
  
"We're Crime Scene Investigators, my name is Gil Grissom, he is Warrick Brown, and this is Officer Brass. We need to ask you a few questions about Nikki O'Reily, and your 'best friend', Rick Johnson." Lansing's eyes widened slightly, barely noticeable, but it was to the three men.  
  
"All right." Lansing tried to sound calm, but his hands were shaking a bit.  
  
"So how did you meet Rick Johnson?" Lansing started to sweat mildly.  
  
"From high school, we just started to be better friends in the last year." Grissom raised his eyebrows.  
  
"So now that we have established the fact that you actually DON'T know Rick Johnson, how do you know Nikki O'Reily?" Warrick asked, slightly amused by the shaking man.  
  
"Wh-what are you talking about?"  
  
"See, Rick dropped OUT of high school in the second year and never went back...to ANY school for that matter. Again, how do you know Nikki O'Reily?" Grissom asked. Luke paused, preparing to make up another lie.  
  
"Look, whatever you're gonna come up with, we know it will be a lie, so just tell us the truth! You're a smart lawyer, you know what happens to people who cover for big-time criminals...not only do you forever lose your job, you get put away...for a VERY long time." Brass snapped. Lansing gulped then finally nodded.  
  
"All right! I don't know Rick Johnson...but Nikki O'Reily, I definitely know." Brass grinned.  
  
"You can start by telling us everything." Lansing sighed heavily and nodded once again.  
  
"Nikki used to be a stripper...I always went to her because she was really...hot. After she found out about me being rich, she videotaped one of our...sessions, and coincidentally, we were...role-playing...she was a victim, I was the...criminal. She told me a few days later and threatened to give it to the police and press charges against me, unless I do one favour for her some day, then she'll destroy the tape. So I did..." Brass scoffed.  
  
"Well then, all right." So Nikki came looking for you...she's the one who made you bail Johnson out from jail?" Lansing nodded.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Okay, thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Lansing." Grissom said. The three men stood up and left, exchanging odd looks.  
  
"That Nikki sure is smart and devious." Warrick mumbled.  
  
~~~ On with Catherine and Sara ~~~  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Ericson. I'm Catherine Willows and this is Sara Sidle, we're Crime Scene Investigators here to ask you a few questions about Nikki O'Reily." Ericson stopped typing and looked up at the women.  
  
"Nikki O'Reily?"  
  
"Yeah, she worked undercover a-"  
  
"I know, I remember she was an ex-agent." Catherine nodded.  
  
"What do you want to know about her?" Catherine and Sara walked up to his desk.  
  
"When Nikki worked for you, how did she...act? Anything odd or suspicious about her behaviour?" Ericson frowned.  
  
"That's the odd thing, Nikki was an amazing agent...she was a newby who got a big case out on field a few weeks after she started working. Don't know what triggered the change in her while she was undercover though...probably thought she could be better off with a criminal." Catherine and Sara glanced at each other.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Didn't you know? Nikki loved that gangster...she really did...unusual, definitely."  
  
"All right then, thank you for your cooperation Mr. Ericson." Sara said, and the two women left. Just then, one of the other cops appeared in front of them.  
  
"So I heard you two were looking for information about Nikki O'Reily." Catherine frowned.  
  
"News travels fast...who are you? Do you know something we don't?"  
  
"My name is Bobby Silver, and I...I loved Nikki." Sara raised an eyebrow.  
  
"But not anymore...ever since she left the department, I forgot about her...but I still care...I want to help you. Nikki was always attracted to criminals...big-time criminals, rich or poor, she was infatuated with them. If she ever saw one at a club or something, she'd always try to seduce him or something. Then, as time passes, Nikki would convince herself that she is no doubt, in love with the criminal." Finally, it dawned on the women.  
  
"Big-time criminal Rick Johnson." Sara mumbled. Bobby smiled and nodded.  
  
"Exactly." Catherine smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Bobby nodded again and walked away.  
  
"Well! I'd say this is our lucky day!" Catherine exclaimed.  
  
"But it isn't Nikki O'Reily's lucky day." Sara replied, and Catherine laughed.  
  
"Definitely not."  
  
~~~ A few minutes after in the CSI's break room ~~~  
  
Catherine let out a loud yawn and sat down on the couch, stretching her tired arms.  
  
"Boys, it's been a looong day."  
  
"Long, but effective." Grissom added, reading the newspaper.  
  
"So how'd it go with Lansing?" Sara asked.  
  
"Did he spill?"  
  
"Like a bag of beans." Warrick replied.  
  
"Told us everything we needed to know. He didn't know Rick, but he knew Nikki...intimately." Catherine raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean?" Then, the four CSIs started exchanging information.  
  
"Whoa...that Nikki is...resourceful." Sara stated.  
  
"Probably too smart for her own good...no worries, it's time to take her down." Catherine mumbled.  
  
"Yes, but the important question now, is, where can we find Ms. Devious?" Grissom stated. Suddenly, Archie burst into the break room, panting.  
  
"Guys, Nick just called, Greg's having a seizure!" The CSIs immediately dropped everything and hurried to the hospital.  
  
A/N: Ack! Sorry for updating so late! Told you! I know I should make any promises! LOL! Anyway, thanks for EVERYONE who reviewed my story! You guys are the ones to keep me going! Yey! So please, MORE reviews! Heeheehee! Thank you sooo much! =D 


	28. The Twist

Chapter Twenty Eight

"What the hell happened? Is he okay?" Grissom asked frantically. Nick, who was completely red in the face from panicking so much, was waiting outside of Greg's room.

"I...I don't know! He had woken up, said a few words, then just started screaming like he was in pain, and I was in the room the entire time! Oh God, this is all my fault, oh God." Nick exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, it's not your fault, it's okay, Greg's gonna be fine." Catherine soothed Nick. Then, the doctor came out of Greg's room, looking tired and disheveled.

"Doc, is Greg okay?" Nick asked, his eyes begging for some good news.

"For now...Mr. Sanders has settled, but we can e sure that there will be many more of these reactions." Dr. Pearson sighed.

"Mr. Grissom gave me a list of all the chemicals in Greg's body. Now, over the past few hours, we have had many of the top scientists try to...recreate the poison so that afterwards, we would have a bigger chance of creating an antidote that would work. We have discovered how to create to poison."

"That's great! And the antidote?" Sara exclaimed.

"However, we have not figured that out yet...the antidote is much harder to create since there are so many alternatives...we have tried many formulas, many mixtures! But...what I am trying to say is that it could take us weeks until we can create the cure."

"And Greg doesn't have weeks..." Catherine whispered in horror.

"Exactly...we have examined the poison thoroughly, and now we know what to expect."

"And what's that?" Grissom asked.

"Having frequent seizures if just one of the effects...Greg's heart could suddenly stop beating, his lungs can suddenly contract for a long time, and he wouldn't be able to breathe. The poison inside of him may burn up his nerves, or make his body lethargic while his pulse is sky rocketing! And last of all...Greg's organs, all of them, can shut down in the span of only a few minutes, and he would undoubtedly die." Nick's eyes brimmed with tears.

"This can't be happening."

"What can you do for him now?" Grissom asked.

"We will do anything to keep him alive, but the most Greg has is...three, four days, until his systems will shut down."

"_Dr. Jack Pearson, please report to the lobby, Dr. Jack Pearson, please report to the lobby."_ The hospital echoed with the nurse's request from the PA system. Dr. Pearson frowned, and excused himself, hurrying away.

"We need...we need to catch them _both_, Gris, we really do." Nick's voice broke with determination. Grissom nodded, pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly, and sighed.

"Do we have any leads on where Johnson and O'Reilly is?" No one said anything.

"So we have absolutely _no_ idea where they are?! Come on, people, snap out of it, and think! Greg is depending on us!" Grissom exclaimed.

"Sara and I will go back to the lab, and check the phone message again for any other background noises that we may have missed." Catherine stated rather timidly. Grissom nodded, and the women left quickly.

"Okay guys, let's recap. So Nikki wants revenge on Greg."

"Because his dad supposedly killed Nikki's mom." Nick said.

"Right, so she teams up with the 'dynamic duo', thinking she could use them to kill Greg, kills Crane, and supposedly falls in love with Johnson. They go to Miami for a year and a half, creates a new torture poison,"

"They poison an innocent man to test it, then cure him, and came back here to poison Greg." Warrick finished.

"So where could they be? Two criminals returning from Miami? Hotels? Abandoned warehouses? The bar?" Nick wondered.

At the same time, Grissom's phone rang, and he answered, clearly annoyed.

"Grissom." Then, a moment later, Grissom's eyes widened slightly.

"All right, we'll be right down." Grissom said, and he hung up.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"You did the whole 'wide eyes, dropped mouth' thing when something shocking happens."

"They found Nikki O'Reilly's body outside the hospital, by the road."

TBC...


	29. Threat Eliminated

Chapter Twenty Nine

**AUTHOR WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY BE DISTURBING TO SOME READERS BECAUSE THERE ARE REALLY BRIEF DISCRIPTIONS OF ACTIONS THAT CAN BE CONSIDERED AS SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!!! (It's really not detailed)**

"_They found Nikki O'Reilly's body outside the hospital, by the road."_

"Excuse me...coming through...excuse me...ow!" Warrick yelped as a wheelchair rolled over his foot.

"Watch where you're going!" The old, grouch woman scolded him.

"You're telling me?" The woman glared at Warrick, who in turn, raised his hands up as a sign of peace.

"Okay...I'm sorry. Please, I'm trying to get through these people! I'm a Crime Scene Investigator!"

"Sure, and we always need one of _you_." The woman grumbled, and rolled away as best she could. Warrick scoffed and shook his head, and he, Nick, and Grissom continued to squeeze through the ever-increasing crowd of people towards the front.

"Why are there so many people here? There's a hospital across the street, for God's sake, look at bodies there!" Nick exclaimed. Warrick cursed loudly as another person stepped on his foot. Nick chuckled.

"Hang in there, buddy, almost there." A long while afterwards, the trio finally approached the line of policemen trying to seal off the area, flashed their badges at one of them, and walked over to Brass, who was staring at a man being interviewed by a policeman.

"That man claimed that while he was driving down this road, he saw a tall, Caucasian man stab O'Reilly twice, one in the chest, and once in the back, before jumping into the trees. He identified the man as Johnson after I showed him a photo."

"So Rick killed Nikki...why?"

"I never said she was dead." Grissom raised an eyebrow.

"We didn't see her coming into the hospital." Warrick stated.

"It wouldn't be any use, she's in the ambulance right now. By the looks of it, she's gonna be dead before this crowd gets bored. She's conscious now, by the way."

"So we still have time to ask her questions." Brass nodded.

"She's all yours." The four men walked to the truck, and Grissom went inside, sitting by the head of Nikki.

"Nikki O'Reilly, it's Gil Grissom, CSI, we know you poisoned Greg, and we know all about your mother's death. Please, Greg had nothing to do with her death, he wasn't even born then! Where is the cure for the poison? We can still save him." Nikki attempted to laugh, but only managed to make a gurgling sound as she choked in her own blood.

"If...I st...still had...the da...damn thing...I would...destroy it...in front of...your path...pathetic face. That bastard...Ri...Rick...he had a...plan of his...own...he...he's insane..." Nikki coughed violently.

"No...if...he didn't...like my...gender...why...did he...stay..." Then, Nikki stared straight into Grissom's eyes.

"You...made...th...the biggest...mistake...for com...coming down...here...he's all...alone..." Nikki rasped, then her eyes closed, and her body went limp, yet an evil smirk stayed on her lips. Grissom pondered on those words for a while, before his eyes widened. At the same time, the other three men seemed to realize it as well.

_Greg was all alone. _

Immediately, the four of them ran at a breakneck speed back to the hospital, literally mowing down the crowd of people. A few minutes later, the four men approached the door to Greg's room, with their guns drawn. Warrick went to the left side of the door, Nick went on the right, while Brass was positioned at the center, with Grissom poised behind him. Brass nodded to each CSI, and he suddenly kicked opened the door. Horror crossed each man's expression.

The room was empty.

Instantly, Brass took out his radio, and ordered all units around and in the hospital to look out for Johnson.

"Damn it!" Nick yelled.

"Come on, Greg's still unconscious, so he couldn't have gotten far." Grissom said. Warrick noticed the door leading to the room beside Greg's room was wide open, and he ran inside.

"Excuse me, hi, did you see a tall, brown-haired Caucasian man come by here carrying something?" The woman nodded, looking frightened.

"He...he stumbled in here...a while ago, with...carrying a gun! And...and a young, blonde-haired man was with him...he...he wanted help!" Warrick nodded grimly.

"Okay, which hall did he go down, the left, or right?"

"The...the left...towards the back, he said...they needed to go away."

"Thank you." Warrick said quickly, and walked out of the room.

"He's headed to the back exit!" Warrick shouted. Brass repeated the information into the radio, and the four men started running down the hallway.

Greg screamed again in pain as Rick dragged him down the hallway violently.

"Shhh...shh...it'll be fine, I'll take good care of you. That bitch put in too much of the poison...but I killed her, so no one will get in our way again." Rick said quickly. Greg winced, and he fell down to the floor.

"You're...insane! I...I can't go any...farther..." Greg gasped through labored breaths.

"Oh shit...where are the stairs..." Rick muttered, then the spotted the door leading to the stairs, and he grinned.

"Come on." Rick picked Greg up with little difficulty, kicked open the door, and laid Greg on some steps. Then, he started looking for something in his jacked pockets. A moment later, he cried out in triumph, and took out a small bottle of a white liquid.

"Wh...what is...that?" Greg rasped.

"The antidote to the poison, of course! I had to kill Nikki because she wouldn't have let me cure you. We're married, you know, but only to her, I got rid of my ring. I'm so sorry, I didn't want to! But I was so mad at you for leaving me, and I had nowhere else to go!" Rick yelled.

'What the hell is this guy saying?' Greg wondered.

'He's nuts!' Then, Rick inched closer to Greg.

"I have always had my eye on you...always...I have always loved you." Rick said softly. Immediately, Greg's eyes widened, completely horrified.

"Oh shit..." Greg whispered.

"You're amazing." Rick stated lovingly, and leaned in closer to Greg's face. Greg recoiled, and turned his head away, only to have the tip of the gun pressed up against his temple, pushing his head back. Rick put the antidote on the step above Greg, and put his hand against Greg's stomach. The frightening memories instantly resurfaced in Greg's mind, and tears came to his eyes.

"No...not again..."

"Shh..." Rick whispered, and unlocked the safety switch. Hearing the clicking sound, Greg's pleads reduced to quiet whimpers. Rick kissed Greg's chin, then down to his neck in an agonizingly slow way. Greg started sobbing.

"You can't...do this..." Rick ignored his words, and his hand started to lift up Greg's white hospital shirt. Just then, Rick stopped, noticing Greg's tears, and he kissed his forehead. Too caught up in the moment, Rick failed to realize that the gun in his hand, had dropped on to the stair by Greg's shoulder, and placed his hand on the side of his neck.

Greg heard the clatter of the gun, and he slowly reached for it with his other hand. By the time he finally grabbed hold of the gun, Rick had begun kissing his neck again, with his hand straying up further on his chest. Then, he brought the gun to his side slowly, and his grip tightened.

"Wait...hold on, I need to...tell you...let me...show you...something." Greg whispered. Rick frowned, and lifted himself up slightly. It was then that he realized that he no longer held his gun.

But it was already too late.

"You'll die before you touch me again, you dirty bastard."

Suddenly, a deafening, solitary 'BANG' pierced through the quiet atmosphere.

TBC...

**(PLEASE READ)** **A/N:** Whew! I finally did it! Another chapter update, finally! I'm so proud of myself, hehe. I know, I know, I'm so sorry for not updating for more than half a year...but...actually, I'm not gonna make up any excuses. I'm sorry. Haha, that's all I'm going to say. But yes, this chapter, well, that little part you just read that might have been disturbing to some of you, was very hard for me to write because I shudder at the idea of rape, much less actions that would have led to it. But I'm through it now, and all's well again.

Yes, Nikki is definitely gone for good. I might revise this story though, because I feel that there wasn't enough information about Nikki O'Reilly, like who she really is, and things like that, because I read my story over again, and it seems like I just randomly threw in explanations that mixed the characters' personalities up. And no, not everyone was insane in this story, just...weird, I have to clear that up too, though we do have a lot of psychopaths in our society today.

On a more important note, this story is officially coming to an end, just one or two more chapters left, and then I'll try to edit this story into a masterpiece! Hehe, probably impossible for me, but I'll make it for the better. **OH YEAH**, and to the reviewer who asked me if there's going to be any Greg/Sara relationships, NO, there will be no deep relationship stuff cause I don't really like that idea. **BUT...**just for you, I'll add just a teeny little something at the END, that MIGHT imply a little 'future happenings' for Greg and Sara.

Thank you to all reviewers who encouraged me and corrected me in so many ways, and thank you for the emails that people sent to hurry me up. I really appreciate them all, so, please continue to review to leave encouraging messages, questions, or constructive criticism....or whatever you want to say! So, stick around! There's more coming up **soon**!


	30. Waiting

Chapter Thirty

"_Wait…hold on, I need to…tell you…let me…show you…something." Greg whispered. Rick frowned, and lifted himself up slightly. It was then that he realized that he no longer held his gun. _

_But it was already too late. _

"_You'll die before you touch me again, you sick bastard." _

_Suddenly, a deafening, solitary 'BANG' pierced through the quiet atmosphere._

The body of Rick Johnson fell forward onto Greg, who was shaking furiously, while sobs racked his body. Slowly feeling Rick's blood staining his clothes, he tried to push his body away. But he was too weak, he couldn't even reach up for the antidote to relieve himself of the pain that continued to spread throughout his body.

Starting to lose consciousness, Greg could barely hear the sound of someone kicking open the door. Through his tear-filled eyes, he couldn't see who had swore in flying colors, nor could he see who had called his name repeatedly, nor could he see who pulled Rick's body away from him.

"He's dead." Someone said. Then, two faces hovered directly over Greg's face, being blurry as they were, Greg became frightened.

"Greg? Hey Greg, are you awake? Greggo." Warrick called out. Greg unconsciously inched away from the two men.

"Greg…" Greg's head lolled to the side, and could finally see Nick clearly, his eyes were glistening with tears.

"Are you…hurt?" Greg understood the meaning behind that question, and he shook his head slightly.

"He…tried…antidote…up…" Greg whispered. Then, his vision began to darken, and his body gradually went limp. Nick panicked when Greg slipped into unconsciousness, while Warrick checked Greg's breathing and pulse, and he nodded slightly.

"His pulse is too erratic, but he's fine." Then, he reached up to get the antidote.

"I'll take this to the Doc., to have it tested out, see if it's authentic." Warrick announced. He went out to the hallway, sought help from other nurses for Greg, and he hurried to the doctor's office.

Nick watched Greg's slumbering form through the glass window outside of his new room. Clearly, Nick was still feeling very upset and guilty, for leaving Greg alone in the first place. Warrick, Sara, and Catherine sat on the chairs lined up against the wall by Greg's room, the women having been informed of what the men had seen.

"You haven't sat down for a while." Grissom stated, walking up beside Nick.

"I'm better off standing." Nick replied distantly.

"It's O'Reilly and Johnson's fault, you know that, and no one else's. Feeling this way all the time does no one any good. Talk to him when he wakes up…you both need it most." Grissom said knowingly. Before Nick could reply, Dr. Pearson hurried past the CSIs, and into Greg's room with the same small bottle with the antidote in it. Dr. Pearson woke Greg up, and ordered him to swallow it, which he did, with some difficulty. A few minutes later, Dr. Pearson exited the room, with a smile upon his lips. They approached him, hopeful.

"We tested the antidote, and the good news is…Greg's going to be just fine." Immediately, the tension was lifted, and the atmosphere was less somber.

"He's sleeping now, so you can see him tomorrow morning. There is no need to worry, if the antidote worked on the previous victim, then Greg will be in perfect health in no time."

"Thank you very much." Catherine said softly. Dr. Pearson smiled.

"I'm glad to have been able to help." Then, he walked away to check on his other patients. The CSIs stood silently for many minutes, staring at Greg through the window, each of them clueless as to what to do at this point. Another few minutes later, Catherine stirred.

"I'm gonna head home, so I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"I'm gonna go home too, so…see ya." Warrick said, and they walked away.

"I'll be back tomorrow too." Sara said, and left. Grissom looked to Nick.

"I'll bring back some food for you, since it doesn't look like you'll be going anywhere." The corners of Nick's lips twitched slightly.

"Thanks." Grissom nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm taking it out of your paycheck." Grissom joked, and walked away. Nick stared at Grissom's back as he left, surprised that he actually said something funny to lighten his mood. Then, he stared back to Greg, not missing the fact that Greg's expression was slowly turning from peace to fear.

Catherine sat in her car, the keys were in the ignition, but she felt so emotionally suffocated, that she didn't have the strength to drive just yet.

'_This should never have happened…Greg never did anything wrong to them…this wasn't fair…'_ Catherine thought bitterly.

"He didn't deserve this!" Catherine yelled out loud, and she immediately broke down, crying, while resting her head against the wheel.

Warrick ran down the side of the road, he had a car, but he knew if he drove, he would be too distracted by his thoughts, and there would be a high chance that he would get into an accident. Warrick continued to run as fast as he could, trying to vent his emotions, he was breathing heavily, occasionally wiping his hand to his eyes. He remembered how scared and horrified he felt when he saw Rick lying on top of Greg on the stairs, he immediately felt sick.

'_How could this have happened…how did it come so far…'_

Sara drove up to a bar, sighing heavily, contemplating whether or not she wanted to drown her emotions in alcohol. She sat in her car for a few minutes, she could feel the temptation of beer growing in the pit of her stomach, but then she finally made a decision. Sara sniffled, quickly switched into reverse, and drove away, heading home.

'_Greg doesn't even get the option of the easy way out.' _

Grissom sat in the hospital cafeteria, waiting for Nick's food to be made, his head was in his hands, with his elbows propped up on his knees.

'_This should never have happened…damn it, Gil, you should have respected him much more than you did! Now look what's happened to your team.'_ Grissom sighed.

'_I've had my fair share of scrapes, but never…never this…never…_close_ to this.'_ Tears gathered in his eyes.

'_Never to my teammates…Greg was…he isn't even a CSI yet and _this_ is what he already has to go through. But it shouldn't have…this never should have happened! What's going to happen to us now?'_

Nick sat by Greg's bedside, holding his hand.

"I'm here, Greg…" Greg moved slightly beneath the sheets, the expression of fear was still evident on his face, but it slowly turned into one of confusion.

"I know you might be able to hear me…or maybe you can't…but just know that…I _am_ here for you…no matter what. If you need to talk or anything like that, you know, you can talk to me…whenever, wherever, whatever it may be about…anything…" Nick sighed, and closed his eyes, fearing that the tears would overwhelm him.

'_It almost happened again…if Greg hadn't saved himself…'_ Nick choked back a sob.

'_We wouldn't have gotten there in time…we wouldn't have found them…' _Nick thought bitterly, and sniffled.

Suddenly, Nick felt a slight pressure on his hand, his opened his eyes, but found that Greg had not woken up. Nick shook his head, squeezed Greg's hand, and a moment later, he was rewarded with another slight squeeze around his hand. Nick smiled softly and patted Greg's hand.

'_I'm really here for you, Greg…I promise…'_

TBC

A/U: Yep, from this point on, there will be no more action, since the story is coming to an end, it's gonna be sappy stuff, people, maybe not sappy enough to bring you to tears, no, but emotional enough. I'll try to update soon! D


End file.
